The Unwritten
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Due to a series of events Rose Tyler losses it all. Her husband, child, her mother and father are dead her younger brother disappeared. She loses some memories and becomes Madame Kovarian, dies and become some else , Donna returns! Clara is saved! Who is Brian Williams, Rory is who to Rose? takes place after season 5. It is a bit violent... Rated T for now.
1. Madame Kovarian

Rose Tyler's Death

She was dead she knew this much as she felt the metal bed move into the oven.

She heard the doctors talking.

"I wonder what her secret for eternal youth was." A woman asked randomly.

"What ever happened made her powerful must have been something, did you ever witness the rate of her recovery? She was a freak, every time her eyes glowed with this golden light and all the words around that room would change to Bad Wolf!

"HA, who's afraid of the Bad Wolf?" Another doctor who had been silent so far commented. As he twisted the dial for the furnace.

Rose Tyler had spent most of her life being tortured for information. During those years of toture she had gained nothing but rage and hatred towards every living being. Her hatred was so intense that it consumed her and during her later years she began to curse the Doctor for her pain.

They were trying to find out how to travel to another universe. The Silence had taken over the Torchwood, by hiding behind a puppet soo what ever she said was law people had grown fearful after the cyberman, then later the star disappearing.

Rose had been captured and It was during one these moment of torture that she died, they had pushed her over and there was no going back.

The moment they turned up the fire her regeneration energy kick in and swirled around her. If anybody had watched they would had watch her body transform from a 20-year-old blond woman into a 40 something year old woman with black / brown curly hair.

She disappeared leaving no trace behind.

Kovarian woke up, her past self, felt like a hazy dream now, quickly disappearing; Kovarian was a cruel, manipulative and psychotic woman who deeply hated and feared the Doctor. Whatever happened during the time she had forgotten, her beginning, she knew it was the Doctor's fault he had abandoned her to her fate and broken their promise. Left her behind and she didn't think that had been the first time to happen either. She knew she had been betrayed by the Doctor.

She began to look for likeminded creatures and was finally able to join the organization / religion known as the Silence. She had chosen the name in order to instill the same fear she had held for her version of the silence.

Her alter DNA helped her in not to forget any encounter with the Silence. They relied on this in order to not have to repeat themselves and to immediately receive any thing they wish. She planted the fake prophesy that the doctor would destroy the universe, in order to gain more followers.

When they asked her to steal the current companion of the Doctor to take away the child she immediately made sure to execute her plan. She went mostly undetected due to her eye Drive hiding her biology from the doctor, Which she later found it was actually a plan B for the Silence in case of her betrayal.

Melody Pond birth went almost exactly as planned. Rose tortured Amy emotionally by kidnapping the real Melody Pond and leaving a Flesh duplicate in her place after instilling a false sense of safety when she purposefully allowed Rory to carry the fake back. The Doctor lost, and in the wake of this there were tears, blood, and death.

Madame Kovarian made sure to be very careful while raising Melody.

Little Melody Pond, was raised as the perfect little weapon which would have succeeded had it been not been for a part of Rose that felt compassion and gifted the child with toys, pictures and books.

She also blamed that part of her that was dormant for sending out a message for the Doctor about the silence. Who else but the part of her, who was the bad wolf, could send out the message across the universe without as much as a suspicion of her current self? She did not wish to awaken it for she knew that should she fully grasp what she had done she would be un able to live with herself.

So to compensate for the caring she gave, she made sure to get a bit violent with the child. Even after the child escaped she was still under watch 24/7.

Years later Madame Kovarian appeared at the Luna University to Melody Pond or MS River Song. Rose taunted her over her capture as a baby and her role in the Doctor's death.

With the Silence and soldiers, she took River and forced her into an astronaut suit with which controlled her nervous system. Melody was taken to 22 April 2011 and submerged in Lake Silencio to lie in wait to kill the Doctor.

As she watched the woman sink into the Lake she took a moment to let her memories she kept hidden within a lock door out. This location the name, it reminded her for a moment about Bad Wolf Bay… she didn't linger too long as she sealed the door once again and walked away to watch as the Doctor came to his death.

Everywhere the doctor would go his impending death would be announced. A warning for him to proceed with caution.

"Silence will fall"

It was all going perfectly until Melody Pond refused to kill the doctor.

Suddenly they found themselves in an alternate reality. She needed to kill the doctor she could not bear to imagine his look should he figure out who she truly was

Rose / Kovarian was in the Area 52 pyramid in the alternate timeline created by River Song's refusal to kill the Doctor at Lake Silencio. Having been captured by River and Amy Pond's military group and tied to a chair.

They had created their own Eye Drives based on her soldiers to remember the Silence, but as she told the Eleventh Doctor and his companions, the drives gave an advantage to the Silence; they could electrify them remotely, causing debilitating pain or death.

Rose watches as the Doctor goes to take Rivers Hand a jab of internal pain runs through her as she watches them flirt.

"Oh God, do I have to watch this?" She stepped back from hurt to her dry, cynical sense of humor that her new body was prone to do.

The soldiers retreated to the King's Chamber, their eye drives electrify and killed them.

Kovarian/ Rose began to mock them, until her eye drive sparks too.

The shock to her brain reactivated her memories against her will, an in a moment she saw what she had done she realized this wasn't really her she was better than this. What would her mother say, her beloved doctor would hate her, and her child her poor unborn child who died as she and the doctor tried to escape their own version of the silence. More memories began to poor in the death of her Doctor had broken her heart her spirit died with her unborn child. She completely gave up when her parents were accused of harboring a fugitive by the government that was being control by the silence, they were executed, Torchwood was also invaded they had been everywhere. The pain was so great she had to lock it away for her then human brain would not have been able to with stand. The pain and hurt sealed the memory until this moment.

All of this came to her in a quick burst, she realized what she had done and that she could never seek for forgiveness from the doctor. But at least she could make it up to him.

In her moment of dying all she could do was beg Amy to save her life, even going as far as claiming it was something the Doctor would do.

Amy denied her any mercy, telling Kovarian/Rose that River Song had "gotten it" from her mother as well as from her.

She died by electrocution, and right before her final breath she regenerated once more the alternate universe disappeared and she found herself in the time vortex.

All the hate she had held for the world for her beloved doctor turn in to self-hatred so strong her fear of the Doctor having now known it was having her dear doctor hating her like she had hated him! In the vortex she was regenerating alone she had no idea how long it was her body was burning. So much pain and hatred her body did the only thing it could to protect itself.

She saw her body getting younger until she was a child. The pain sub sided and she fainted.

PLEASE REVIEW I MIGHT DECIDED TO MAKE A SECOND PART OF THIS... WELL I MIGHT MAKE IT ANYWAYS WITHOUT THE REVIEWS. BUT THEY ARE APRECIATED.


	2. Little Wolf

A/N I am re-editing my chapter due to the fact I want to see if I can add more details to the story as well as fix something's. Since originally it was to be a two shot story.

Little Wolf

Rose opened her eyes.

She was still in the vortex but she was laying on something solid her head resting on a pair of legs. She looked up (or down?) there before her was a brunette woman with a weird up due. She was wearing a dark green dress and she was braiding her hair with flowers that just seemed to magically appear in her hands.

"Who are you?" Rose's girly voice echoed hauntingly.

The woman smiled "I'm Sexy. Or will be sexy? I am also known as Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

"The TARDIS?" she asked astounded to finally met her personally.

"One of the two last living TARDIS in the known universe." She answered as another woman showed up from nowhere. Long platinum straight hair fell down to the back of her knees, she had freckles on her nose. Her eyes were shockingly brown/gold she looked to be a teenager but she was skinny like a child she wore a long white fluffy dress that reach the ground.

The TARDIS stood up taking her childish body up with her.

"My dear Wolf this is your TARDIS she finally finished growing" the TARDIS smiled as she handed rose over to the young woman.

"We have/ are/ will meet again my dear Wolf."

"But I can't" Rose responded, "I hurt my doctor, he doesn't need me, and he won't want me because I hurt him."

"Wolf he loves you. He needs you. The path he walks on will and have only lead him into darkness. He will become into what he once was during the Time War." She petted her head and cup her cheek

"My dear Flower… Rose I shall seal your memories of the doctor they will awaken once you are ready to deal with them." The platinum teen answered

"NO! Please don't I don't want to forget please!" Rose began to cry her little hand struggling to escape.

"Don't worry my wolf you will not be alone. We shall leave you with an old companion of the Doctors. She will protect you." Sexy said with a smile

The platinum teen pressed her hand on Rose's head and once again she lost consciousness.

"Rose dear! Dinner is ready!" Donna yelled as she served food on the plates.

"Coming mommy" Rose rushed down the stairs her natural dark blonde hair in ringlets waving left to right as she rushed into the dining room.

"Did you wash up sweetheart?" Donna asked. Her husband Shaun Noble made his way to the dinner table making faces at Rose who giggled.

"Sorry" she rushed to the kitchen and stepped on the step-ladder and began to wash her hands.

Donna Noble had adopted poor Rose a few months after her arrival at the orphanage. The poor girl had no memory of her life before she was found; all she remembered was her was name: Rose. When she as found she only had the clothes on her back and on her hands she held for dear life a small pockets watch.

Donna Noble wanted a child, but for some reason she was not compatible with her husband. She cried for months and blamed herself. Her husband had tried what he could to make her feel better was not very effective until one day in her dreams Donna dreamt of a mad lady telling her to adopt a rose.

She found her Rose in the little girl and to her shock the little girl somehow seemed familiar. The feeling came and left. Rose was intelligent and she seemed to be wiser than her age. She loved the outdoors and enjoyed a nice cuppa tea. She was a very kind and companionate child that always helped around the orphanage.

Donna began the preparation to take her home the moment she heard the girl's name.

And here they were one year later all settled in, her family sitting in her dining room eating a Brilliant dinner done by her wonderful self.

It felt almost complete.

Please review I love reviews


	3. Chapter 4

Something Wicked this Way Comes

Donna and Rose where in the kitchen, preparing a cake for grandpa Wilf. Everything had already been set up all that was missing was the cake. His birthday would start in a few hours it was an all-day event for him Shaun had taken him and Wilf's friends to a scavenger's hunt that would end at Donna's house.

Donna watch as her not so little girl mixed the batter as she herself prepared the icing. Normally she would insist on doing this herself, she didn't like other people in her kitchen, but she had a soft spot for her daughter.

She loved her daughter and Rose was always such a happy child, who was very empathetic. At the age of 17 she was growing into a very beautiful young woman. Her lightly curled hair fell down to her mid back, she was also lucky that her hair didn't frazzle during the rain. Rose's eyes where blue but it had small traces of gold in them, which sometimes she could swear moved around. Rose was also very fashionable and was also very tall she almost reached her own size. Much time Donna wondered if her daughter could be a model, but although she was very empathetic she was also very shy, she did not trust strangers very easily.

Over all her daughter was very beautiful, and to boot she was smart. Rose was starting university soon having graduated early and Donna couldn't be more proud.

Rose was perfect, although sometimes Rose would get a dark look when she'd hear a baby cry. One time when she got a minor shock she began to sob for hours, she was inconsolable. When Donna would ask Rose would simply answer that she did not know what was wrong.

Another mystery about Donna's child was the pocket watch she tended to forget she owned. Sometimes denying its existence entirely. It was as if she forgot it even existed until someone reminded her. Donna didn't push her much for answers. The psychiatrist had told her not to rush her memories since sometime people especially children did this in order to forget horrifying situation.

"Mum are the pans for the cake ready for the batter?" Rose asked snapping Donna out her trance.

"Yes love, over here"

Rose was having a great time her Grandpa Wilf (Great grandpa really) he had invited her, after the party, to watch the skies, by the time the party was over her mother already had the hot coco ready.

Rose liked hanging out with him they would watch the stars and he would tell her stories of old times. Although today she felt something was going to change she wasn't sure what but she sensed it within her, something was going to start.

Her grandfather began like always telling her about how Mars was much brighter tonight.

"Look sweetheart you can almost clearly see its red-orange color. He said excitedly

Rose approached the telescope curios. She was looking at the star it was true that it was reddish, orange-ish, as she was about to confirm this with her grandfather when she saw something freakishly weird.

A blue box flew over she jerked back and stared at the sky it was visible even to her naked eye but barely. She looked into the telescope following it's movement A blue box with a man hanging out she felt something threatening to... to what? Explode? Get out?

"Grandpa I'm not feeling very good" Rose said and no sooner than she finish did she faint.

"Rosy!" Wilf reached to catch the poor girl

Donna on the other hand had cleaned up after the party she found Rose's purse and made her way to her room to drop in as she left the purse in on her perfectly made up bed she turned to leave. That's when she heard a voice calling out to her she turned around startled.

"Donna… Donna… you… need to… find it." Donna was creep out but something on the voice something about it screamed at her to remember… something. She grabbed the watch which was where she could pin point the voice was coming from and the moment her fingers touched it she felt the impulse to walk.

She walked out of the house and just kept on walking. She made her way across so many streets until finally she stood in front of a wardrobe in an alleyway. Startled at first she didn't notice it until she was right in front of it.

Then the weirdness didn't stop the door with a soft click it opened by its self. Donna opened the door carefully to see what was inside. She was expecting animals to have set up residence within it.

She gasped as she felt the damn of knowledge brake and all her memories of her travels came forth.

She felt Tears of all she had lost. A Hologram appeared before her., it was Rose, Rose Tyler she was a visual recorder.

"Donna if you are watching this it means that you have found my ship, and that you are dying" Rose Tyler looked directly at her

"You're being saved by my TARDIS but the moment you step out you will burn. I am giving you two options you can return to your life and forget once again, or two, remember but change your status as a human."

Donna sat down on the Jump seat she needed to think. But what really was there to think? She could have all of her memories her Doctor Donna mind. She even had Rose Tyler's TARDIS.

Rose Tyler's TARDIS.

The TARDIS should be in a parallel universe…. What was it doing here? Donna quickly stood up and began to type into the computer trying to search for a log or something to explain why this TARDIS was abandon where was a Rose Tyler

Finally the hologram changed it was a young lady with long platinum hair with a dress that reached to the ground.

Donna Noble access granted.

"Rose Tyler deceased. Rose Tyler was capture by an organization by the name of Torchwood. For the last years of her life she was torture until the day of her death.

Surviving Kin: Anthony Tyler (brother)

Location: Unknown"

"But where was the Meta-Crisis Doctor?" Donna yelled

"Donna Noble Voice Access Granted

Name: Doctor

Nick Named: Jonathan Tyler-Noble

Status: Deceased

Jonathan Tyler-Noble married into the Tyler family. Died in trying to protect Rose Tyler and her unborn child he succeeded but it cost him his life."

Donna was crying, they died horribly, they didn't even get a chance, but how did their TARDIS end up here.

"How did you end up in this universe?" Donna sadly asked the image.

"Fail safe number 345 D: should TARDIS lose both pilots it is to go to the next of kin biologically closes to the Doctor." She responded without emotion.

"But this is another universe you could have collapse it!" Donna yelled

"Negative: The Cracks were already there, TARDIS just slipped through."

"Why me though!? Why didn't you go to the Doctor he need to know this!"

"Negative. The Time is not ready." The young woman responded

"Well who am I to argue with a sentient all time and space being. I have decided to keep my memories, what do I do?" Donna said in anger, she was sad that her almost brother died in such a way she knew when the Doctor finds out he would need her support.

"Donna Noble, this is a chameleon arch, it has been modified in order for you to keep your memories as we change your biology into a Gallifreyan"

"Great this is going to hurt isn't?" Donna asked sarcastically

"Correct"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Great bring it on"

She wiped her tears as she put the helmet on.

Review please I'd appreciated it


	4. The Sad Truth is That The Truth is Sad

**A/N Edited/ Also the Genie is part of the book of Doctor Who The Stone Rose. It's a really good book. For those who haven't read the book the basics: It's a GENIE from the year 2375,created by Salvatorio Moretti. The only GENIE in existence. it grant wishes.**

**The sad truth is that the truth is sad**

The GENIE had leaved in isolation for many years he was happy. He owed it all to the pink and yellow girl.

Having had enough alone time he decided perhaps it's time he found her once again he felt like he needed companionship and who else but she. They could be like her Disney film Aladdin and the genie, maybe add a monkey.

Speaking of monkeys he managed to convince one to make the wish, in exchange for a rather large pile of bananas. He disappeared in a lightning strike and reappeared and a dark place.

Before him was a small child. A little boy with blonde hair was crying silently.

The boy looked up having been startled by the thunder watched, as he himself was being watched, by a Duck-billed dragon. He wiped his tears and asked.

"Are you a GENIE? My sister told me they looked like you." the GENIE was surprise anybody but those two could remember GENIE, or at least how they looked like. Could the child be related to the pink and yellow girl?

"I am a GENIE. But tell me child where is the girl named Rose?" the Genie asked

"I don't know. Rosie, mommy, and daddy told me to hide here but they haven't come back." The boy replied

"How long have they been gone?"

"I think four days" the little boy replied

"What about food, surely you have been eating?" the GENIE asked surprise.

"I have food and water, this room was daddy's safe house incase those mean robot came back." the boy responded.

The GENIE nodded and responded "alright remain here I shall be back I need to see what has happened to your family."

"No! Don't leave me here alone, again!" the boy yelled. The dragons turned back too look at the child.

"Fine" the dragon transformed itself into the boy's twin and grabbed his hand he made his way out of the bunker and began to look through the badly destroyed mansion. It seemed ther4e had been a struggle he tasted the air for radiation. There was none. That was good at least it was safe for the child to be out and about.

The two children made their way to the closes laptop. The dragon then began by touching the laptop and began to extract information from the internet.

He began to search for rose Tyler. All the reports stated that Rose Tyler was dead and that her parent were caught hiding a fugitive and were executed for treason. So the boy who was the last living kin of Rose Tyler. That was the reason he had teleported to him and not to her.

He looked at the child and sighed.

'tell me child what is your name?"  
"Anthony Tyler," he responded. "But Rosie calls me Tony. I wish I could see her soon."

The dragon changed his form into one Rose Tyler.

"Very well Anthony Tyler from now on I shall take care of you,"

"Why? Mommy will be back soon." He boy responded honestly confused.

"I am sorry Tony but mommy and daddy will be late in coming back. I owe your sister very much so in exchange I will care for you." the dragon said he started petting the boy's hair as he began to cry.

"Come let get you something we're going to go back to your sister universe I believe this universe will be trying to kill you should they know who you are."

The dragon had chosen a small village in Britain called Leadworth, he transformed into and elder man and called himself Brian Williams.

The reason he had chosen Williams instead of Tyler was because Tyler was a name associated with Rose Tyler and if the small moments he had spent around the girl he knew she would have some enemies.

He had set up a house for the child and him and took on the role as the child's father making sure to act like a human.

He made sure that little Antony Roderick Tyler changed his name too. His new name was Antony Roderick Williams.

He began school like all the other normal children where since both his names were to long he was nick named Rory.

Rory Williams.

Donna Noble woke up feeling like a million bucks… had stamped over her body. She sat up with all the knowledge that the doctor had. And all the pain as if she herself had regenerated.

"Donna Noble you are now registered as this TARDIS main pilot. You no longer register as a human we have given you the knowledge on how to operate this TARDIS. You will also have to wear a filter strong enough to block out your mind signature from the doctor." The TARDIS announced

A small bracelet made out of silver was on the jump seat Donna quickly put it on. She was making her way around the tardis inspecting it. She was looking at all the levers and buttons making sure she knew what each once did.

It was very different from the Doctor's it made her sad because this tardis seemed to be design for a family there were many seat all around the console with a book shelf off to the side. The inside was brighter main colors were gold and white. The console didn't have a tube that reached to the top instead it cut off halfway through. The floors were transparent and she could see the wires connected to the tardis. There were no corals. Instead the white walls were made out of a matching wood like the outside.

The seat on closer inspection had seat belts and came in all sizes. Before she could follow the corridor. Her phone rang.

Opening her phone she noticed that she had several missed calls, from her grandfather.

"Gramps?"

"Donna thank goodness you finally answered it rose she fainted"

Donna quickly began pushing button pulling levers on the tardis console.

"Where is she right now?"

"Where at our usual cliff, were waiting for Shaun..."

Donna nodded before realizing he couldn't see her wait I'll be there in a sec.

"But sweetheart-"he began to respond before he was quickly hanged upon by Donna.

She fished the sequence and pulled the lever. The tardis began to dematerialize shaking and with its usual noise.

Much to the shock of Wilf he thought it was Doctor's time machine but instead of a blue box it was a beautifully crafted white Wardrobe. Shaun who had just arrived to the scene also watched as the wardrobe arrived.

He had been told before that the doctor sometimes appeared in a blue box and thought 'thank goodness that Donna wasn't here he didn't want to watch her burn.

But just has the thought left him, did Donna herself opened those doors shocking both Wilf and himself into gaping at her.


	5. Doctor Donna Explains Stuff

**A/N** I don't own Doctor Who. thanks for you two who read this story,totallyau and Fernands10 thank you both especially for reviewing. This chapter is just to make some thing clear. soon a new companion will arrive.**  
**

**Doctor Donna Explains Stuff**

"Grab Rose" she ordered her husband.

He quickly scooped up rose in a princess hold and followed his wife into wardrobe. Donna began to lead the way when she scooped up the watch that was resting on the console slipped it into her pocket without missing a beat.

On the other hand Shaun having been told by Grandpa Wilf how the inside of the TARDIS was bigger he was still shocked at seeing just how big. Before he could stop to stare he was quickly guided by Donna in to a door which led into an infirmary

"Here place her on the gurney." Shaun placed his daughter on the bed, immediately his wife began to place a gooey red thing on her front lobe they had a wire coming out. Donna began to explain.

"This is an electroencephalogram by using sensors (electrodes) attached to her head it will help us check her brain activity to make sure she hasn't suffered from a seizure."

"Right what can I help with?" Shaun asked

"Nothing the computer already gave me the result she just fainted from shock just let her rest. Come on I need to speak with you two."

Wilf, Shaun, and Donna where at the console Donna explained what she had done.

She explained that she had turned into a Gallifreyan, she had chosen to remember. Her gramps was happy; this had been his birthday wish for the last couple of years.

Shaun on the other hand had remained silent.

"Oh Dona that's great, He told he couldn't do it he said it was impossible." Wilf began.

"It was impossible especially with such short notice. He had also given up on companions since he believed himself becoming a menace to his companions. Gramps you know that you saw him last. Also helps that he is not the smartest being in the universe but someone else."

'I'm so happy my girl I know you will be great." He hugged his precious granddaughter.

'Gramps, could would you give me a moment with Shaun" Donna asked.

Wilf finally noticing the atmosphere between Shaun and Donna nodded "I'll check on Rose"

He quickly left leaving Donna and Shaun alone.

"What's wrong are you upset?" Donna asked

Shaun looked up his eyes guarded "What will happen to us, I mean you're a gallif- ?"

"Gallifreyan?"

"Yes, you won't ever age; I'll age by myself. You sure you won't just leave me behind for some other bloke in the stars?"

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you behind I love you, won't you travel with me?" Donna asked hurt and confused

"Well I thought that since you've changed you were going to go on these adventures without us and not return." He said quietly.

"Of course not I love you, and you can come with me… if you'd like?"

"I wouldn't get in the way?"

"Course not you plum, I'd like it if you and Rose came with me. I mean if you'd like?"

"Yes I would love to, but what about our jobs?"

"They can stuff it where rich!" Donna smile, Shaun smiled he kissed his wife they could make it work. Donna was sure, she would do her best to be with him forever if not her own at least his.

* * *

Rose Noble was standing before two other women. A, around 20-year-old, blonde woman, and a, about 40 years, old curly burnet. One dressed in a purple cocktail dress and the curly-haired woman had a black evening gown dress that reached the floor.

Both women seemed familiar but she couldn't place them, the memory seemed out of reach.

"You are not ready yet… sleep… soon…" none of the woman before her spoke instead a silhouette of a woman of light, which appeared between the other two women spoke,

"The BAD WOLF cannot return yet." The two women seemed to answer

Nothing else was said, everything turned black.

* * *

Rose Noble woke up with a start. Her grandfather quickly began fussing around her.

"Rose thank goodness, you're ok, well Donna said you where ok."

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Rose asked

"You fainted, you were looking into the skies and you fainted. Sweetheart"

"Yes I remember but where are the hospital?"

"No! You won't believe where we are…" Wilf began to tell rose all about how Donna had traveled with a man called the Doctor. He went into details about how the planets were moved. Before he got to the end her mom appeared in the hall way to add detail on her point of view. Finally Donna began to explain how she gotten this TARDIS.

Rose laugh at the right place and gasp at the frightening place. She thought they were having her on; half expecting a nurse to come in and give them a glare for all the noise but none came and their tales continued until it reach the inevitable end.

It was quiet for a while before Rose spoke

"So that means we are in a space ship?"

"Yes"

"Then what are we doing here let take he out for a spin"

The four rushed out to the console room laughter and giggle could be heard, before Rose gasped at the size of the console room.

* * *

A few minutes later of arguing they found themselves orbiting the earth. Rose and Wilf were seating on the entry way with hot coco in their hand Donna and Shaun where standing behind then as the watch the beautiful blue and brown planet under them. It was beautiful.

they spent many hours staring at the earth, before Wilf decided he was ready to return home.

"Gramps won't you travel with us?" Donna Asked saddened to hear that.

"No I had my adventure; it's time for my girls to live theirs. Just come back and tell me your adventures." Donna started the dematerializing sequence and moment later they appeared at grandmother's Silvia's house. Grandfather Wilf got out and turns around.

"When you meet the Doctor go easy on him sweetheart."

Donna smiled "I promise not to kill him or cause him to regenerate."

Wilf's smile turn brighter before he shut the door and watched the white wood wardrobe disappear.

**please review.**


	6. Restoration

Restoration

Shaun Noble is acquired.

Donna Noble is acquired

Rose Noble is acquired,

It had been two years before they crossed a Daleks path. It all began in the planet Clom the trio were sightseeing. Donna was explaining how prawns were the delicacy of the planet. They had taken a few steps into the market when three people turned on them with Daleks eyestalk without giving them time to react and they were transported in to a prison cell.

Dona, Shaun, and Rose found the selves in a white prison. From where they were promptly escorted out and into what Donna called:

The parliament of Daleks.

"Wow what's with all the salt shakers?" Shaun asked

"Daleks" Said Donna and a surprised Rose. Shaun turned to Rose.

"You've met them then?"  
"N-no I don't think so?" said a confused Rose. How did she know their names?

"Doctor Donna we require your assistance!" The Daleks yelled.

"Doctor Donna refu-ses" Donna responded

"We demand assistance!"

"Assistance! Assistance! Assistance!" the rest of the Daleks yelled.

"If you refused then you will be Ex-ter-mi-na-ted!"

"Exterminate. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!"

"What do you want me to do?" Donna literally saw no other option her family was in danger

WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE DALEK ASYLUM?"

"According to legend it's a dumping ground were all the Daleks that are not the same. Basically the one that you cannot control go there"

"That is correct!"

On the white platform a small circle opens. A woman with an eye stalk poking out of her forehead began to speak

"The Daleks asylum is located at the very core of the planet!"

"How many of are there?" Shaun asked if the word exterminated was any indication this were not their friendly average aliens.

"Millions we never bothered to count!"

"What do you want us to do there?" Donna asked

"There is a signal being received in the heart of the asylum!" said the woman she pushed a few buttons allowing the signal to be played.

Habanera from Carmen

"She has good taste" said Shaun as he turn to Donna "Remember our second honey on Paris the planet."

"Rose was off flirting with her young man, You me alone under the stars" Donna answered wrapping her arms around his waist

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" the Daleks yelled at the couple

"I am not one to agree with the enemy" Rose began "but really mum dad! not the moment or place…"

"Right then who is sending out the distress signal?" Asked Donna back to the task at hand

"Something is sending out distress signal something not Daleks by design!" said the woman

Have you bothered responding to the signal? No, here let Me." said Donna

"Hello can somebody read me anybody there hello"

"Yes, yes I can hear you hello! Why are they sending more people-"

The signal was cut.

* * *

"They fired us to a planet… And for some insane reason we are expected to fix it…." Rose said in astonishment

"Bigger in the inside wallet hasn't failed me yet." Said Donna as she pulled out jackets against the freezing cold.

"So how come they brought us and not the Doctor mum?" Rose asked

"I don't know but luckily for us. I installed a remote for my TARDIS, wouldn't believe how many time this would have come in handy when I was traveling with the doctor. We can get to the center of the planet quicker and save the poor girl whose trap there lower the defense and destroy some Daleks." Donna pushed the button on her control and the TARDIS appeared before them.

"Like I said I am simply a genius!" Rose laughed and as the three of them went into the TARDIS. They dematerialized into another white room. A single Dalek stood and for some reason everything was exploding the Dalek rushed into the door scaring the creeps out Donna.

"Why did you let a Dalek in Shaun?!" Donna yelled as she pushed a couple more buttons the tardis dematerialized with a lot of turbulence and a dome appeared over the Dalek.

"PLEASE I AM HUMAN. PLEASE! I STILL WISH TO LIVE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Donna stared at the creature "You are a human who was turned into a Dalek correct?"

"YES PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME?"

Well I always wanted to experiment with genetics, I might as well begin now . But you are going to have to stay in there. Where you can hear me I can hear you but you can't get out unless I want, If you shoot it you will get sucked into the empty vacuum of space with no energy."

Donna grabbed a lab coat and made her way in to infirmary she grabbed her personal sonic screw driver that work on wood.

Rose decided to talk to the Dalek after all it was human

"What your name then?"

"OSWIN OSWALD" she responded

"Alright Oswin Oswald how did you end up being a Dalek" Rose asked

"MY SHIP CRASHED LANDED ON THE PLANET FOR A YEAR IT WAS JUST ME VS. DALEKS. UNTIL A MAN CALLED THE DOCTOR CAME IN. HE WAS GOING TO SAVE ME BUT HE REALISED I WAS A DALEK. "

"I am sorry to hear that my mum knows the Doctor, and she is smarter than him if it's any consolation" Rose said

"YES I KNOW THIS; THE BAD WOLF SPOKE OF HER." Rose, taken at back, the name sent shivers through her body.

"Who is the Bad Wolf?" Rose ask the name rolling of her lips like an old friend

"SHE IS A WOMAN THAT APPEARED BEFORE ME RIGHT AFTER THE DOCTOR'S DEPARTURE AND BEFORE YOUR REAPPEARANCE." The Dalek answered.

"Ok, um so what did she look like?" Rose asked  
"I COULD NOT SEE THE LIGHT WAS TOO BRIGHT."  
"We should probably tell my mum she might know, who or what she is"

Her words were barely out her mouth, when Donna appeared

"Alright if I'm correct and I usually am, we are able to make a clone of you. But since your DNA was altered and we don't have your original blue print we are going to need another DNA to replace the Daleks. Your shape will be just like how you looked but you can't be human anymore the Daleks DNA has already altered you too much. Unfortunately it can't be any regular DNA it has to be a triple helix, like a time lord's…" Donna ended.

Donna looked at the Dalek. In other words you will become my daughter if you are ok with that?"

"THANk YOU!"

"Oswin Oswald welcome back to your humanoid form, bad thing is you have to relearn everything like a baby how to walk balance and speak.

Oswin Oswald nodded, just happy to have her human form back.

"If you don't mind could I give you a name a proper as a welcome to my family gift?" Donna asked

Oswin Oswald smiled opened her mouth to say something but it only came in gurgles. She shut her mouth and began to move her head to say yes and her hands followed the motion.

"Thanks, and don't worry you will be fine in about a year or earlier, now then how about Clara after my grandmother?" Oswin Oswald smiled and nodded agreeing she also liked that name.

The family of four then resumed their travels at first they visited a planet filled with shops, they all went shopping for Clara's new wardrobe. Rose had to grab Clara's hand to prevent her from wandering away and every time she tripped on air Rose prevented her from falling on her face.

To Rose these all seemed second nature, like if she had a little sibling before but that was impossible. She was an only child.

Rose had a feeling that her mother was hiding something from her. who was the Bad Wolf. When she had asked her mother, she had turned paled. She refused to answer her telling she would know soon. Her father seemed to know but like always he was siding with her mum.

Although her mother was keeping secrets she knew it was for her own sake.

**A/N ok now my story is going into cannon, Please Review Thanks again to totallyau all my characters are in place.**


	7. Flash Back

**A/N** I'm sorry we where in the process of moving and i had typed half of the chapter and it got erased cause the battery died and my very smart computer didn't save it. I was also procrastinating afterwards but in the end i retyped this chapter and fortunately i got more detail in this one hope fully ill get the next chapter up soon. thank you all who follow this story and favorite it special thanks to supernena25 and totallyau for reviewing.

**Flash back**

It took Rose and her human Doctor a few months to get back into the grove of things.

But once they were fully convinced that it would work, they once again became inseparable. So it was of no surprise to Jackie to hear that rose was pregnant five months since they had come back from the other universe.

It was also of no surprise when she heard that the Doctor and Rose had gotten married during their travels. She was angry but not surprised.

And so for the following months with Pete's money they began to repaint the nursery and buy all sorts of thing for the baby. The Doctor would refuse to leave Rose alone even for a moment. Insisting to follow her everywhere spouting facts about pregnancy and possible names.

"Anything but Jack! Please Rose, Alonzo that's a good name or how about Bartholomew. Bart for short"

Rose would shake her head and smile as the Doctor tried to persuade her.

It wasn't until Rose got her biggest around 8 months did the Doctor started to get scared.

"Rose you could have swallowed a seed of a planet. And that's the reason you are so big." Of course that statement made him relearn how much a Tyler slap hurt.

Jackie was very eager to be a Grandmother she was going to spoil that little kid rotten.

Tony who didn't seemed to know what exactly was going on was just eager to get a playmate, and Pete, although he was busy with being president, he was ready for his first grandchild.

Everybody was beaming with happiness they were so sure of their future. So ready to embrace the happiness that they deserve.

It happened without warning, suddenly there was gunshots the Doctor immediately used his body to cover his wife's. He had been shot.

And as he laid there bleeding to death her door opened to her father and mother

"Rose, I don't want to go I-I'm not ready! I have so much do so much to give please ROSE I don't want to go I want to see our child please…!" he lost consciousness.

Rose cried as she felt his hand go slack. Her father guided Rose away from her bedroom and towards their panic room. Rose hadn't stop crying and even though Jackie had tried calming her she couldn't stop. They were just a few steps away from the basement when the explosions started. One exploetion cause the windows to shatter. Large shards fell on them but one of them hit her dad on the neck and he slump forward as he tried in vain to breath. Her mother rushed to her husband. Unknown to her yet, due to the adredaline Rose had been stabbed by a glass on her shoulder.

That's when the military came in from the windows. They shot her mom as she cried over her father's corpse. Rose had to witness her fathers and mothers death for the second time. She lost consciousness due to the blood loss.

* * *

Torchwood had come under a new commander Madame Kovarian Harrison. She had convinced the world that aliens were at fault for the disasters that had fallen upon them, the Cybermen, the disappearance of the stars, among other incidents since then.

All suspicious people disappeared with no traces, and who was more suspicious than suppose daughter of the president. A Mrs. Rose Tyler and her husband John Tyler.

It was all over the news they had been listed as criminal and possible allies of John Lumic.

Jackie and Pete Tyler had been branded as criminals and the public was told that they had disappeared with no trace, no signs of their son Tony were found.

* * *

Rose Woke up crying she felt arms around her and struggle to be freed.

"Rosie it's ok it me Clara." The sweet voice of her sister said through the dark. Rose and Clara shared a room mainly because. During the time Clara had been learning how to be human again rose had to help her during the middle of the night.

Clara petted Rose's head as she began to hum a melody. She had been woken up by Rose's cries. She had rushed to her sister's side quickly to try to calm her. She herself had nightmares and Rose always took care of her.

Rose calmed down, "Can't sleep Clara I keep getting this creepy dreams. I'm going to get some tea."

"I'll come with you! I'm no sleepy anymore and anyways I think I heard mom get up." Clara stood up and grabbed her slipper followed Rose down the hall to the kitchen.

Where effectively they found their mom already with the tea kettle on. "Hello girls you both up early, tea?"

"Yes please mum." They answered.

* * *

They had planned to visit Grandpa Wilf but somehow ended up in a space ship 350 years later than they had plan. It was a great shock when they had all left their TARDIS when the doors shut behind them and they were unable to open them.

That's when the dinosaur came in, specifically a Dilophosaur; they were all smiling as they separated into two groups, and run for their lives. Shaun and Donna went one way, Rose and Clara the other.

Rose found a computer and asked it to find the engines; Clara and her were teleported to the beach. When Clara immediately noticed the swarm of Pterodactyls, they hurried off some rocks where they found a cave not minutes after did they got inside did they hear another teleportation thinking it was their mother Clara run out without thinking and Rose chased after her.

There standing before her was three men, all of different ages one looked to be in his early 20, he had a bow tie and floppy hair. The other was an older man he looked around his 50. Finally another man who looked to be in his late 20, early 30, he had light brown hair. Rose turned to look at the skies they were swarming again. She saw Clara slow down as she noticed it wasn't their mother, But Rose over passed her and grabbed the bow tie hand and pointed to the skies.

"Run!" Rose said smiling.

**thank you for reading, please review they make me happy.**

**any comments or things you don't understand please feel free to ask**


	8. Dinosaurs On a Spacceship

**A/N** SORRY! sorry for the wait i was busy moving to a new house and i got a new computer so it took me a while to mount the will to rewrite the first few paragraphs. i was also lacking on who to show Donna to the doctor, in the end this is what i came up with sorry. also have you guys heard who is the 12th doctor! i hope he is similar to nine i really hope he is sarcastic. the fist time i saw him i thought he looked familiar then it hit me like an exploding volcano, Pompeii, the Doctor and Donna. she is returning... any ways yeah. any who sorry for rambling...

**Dinosaurs in a Space Ship**

The Doctor felt the Universe sigh the moment a hand slipped into his. He looked down expecting… he wasn't sure.

But for one moment he expected golden eyes instead of sky blue eyes belonging to the girl looking up at him with a grin and with a hand (that was not holding his) pointing to the sky.

She said the one word that could make him move "Run!" he grabbed Rory's hand who grabbed his father's.

He couldn't help it he laughed as he saw the pterodactyl chase them.

He didn't stop until they got inside the cave.

The only ones not laughing was Rory and his father Brian.

The girl wasn't alone she was with another girl who had brown hair instead of her sisters sandy blond hair.

The sandy blond girl was wearing cowboy boots and jean shorts, and a, unbutton plaid shirt with another shirt saying "the angels have the box". While the brunet had the same pair of boot she had red dress.

The doctor didn't realize he was still holding her hand until she had let go of him.

"Hello my name is the Doctor. Those two are father and son Brain and Rory" He announces to the ladies. He saw a flicker of surprised pass through the sandy blond hair girl. Before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My name is Rose and this is Clara she's my sister, and you don't look like the doctor…"

"Rose, you have a beautiful name I had a Rose once very pink and yellow she was. Imagine that me in love with a rose, Lovely woman scary mother, is your mother scary? Clara first time I meet a woman named Clara, there was that android who fancied me name Clora and her sister named Bora but that's another story for another time, what do you mean I don't look like the doctor? I am the doctor I should know what I look like!"

"Rose this is the doctor I met him once remember." Clara whispers. Rose nodded but she wanted to make sure she had a future Doctor not a past one in order to avoid her mother meeting him and throwing the whole timeline into disarray.

"Do you know this man?" she asked as she pulled out her vortex manipulator and the 10th Doctors face popped out in a hologram.

"Who wants to know? It seems that you know me but I don't know you…" He responded moving into a defensive position. His walls going up once more.

Before Rose was able to say anything more the hologram changed from the 10th Doctors face unto her mothers.

"Rose! You are closes to a crash site whatever made this ship empty of higher intelligent life is making this ship crash you can find it there-"

"Donna?"

Her mother hologram turned from facing her daughter to facing the man staring into the image.

"Oi who are you then?" she asked in a very loud annoyed voice, she didn't like being interrupted.

"I'm the Doctor and this is impossible!"

"You! You are the Doctor? You look younger blimey that chin! What happen to your eyebrows change them in for the more chin?" a red headed lady standing next to Donna began to laugh, as the doctor defensively cover his chin.

"Oi watch it earth girl!" he said defensively

"Oi watch it spaceman" the doctor smiled a wide happy smile he was convinced that this was Donna. "We will talk and you will have to tell me how you are here but for now let see into that crashed space ship. We only have 5 hours before this ship is either going to smash against earth or be blown up by missiles!"

"So an average day then?" asked Donna who only got a mad hatter grin from the Doctor.

"What do you have for me Doctor Donna?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together. The other members around them surrounded the Vortex Manipulator still attached to Rose's hand.

"Sulurians built this ship but there is no life sign of them in the ship. I suspect who ever crashed here before we go here is to blame." This made the Doctor mad as Donna explained the difference in the life signs of before and after.

They were so busy in their own little world they didn't notice the two robots getting near them until it was too late. Luckily they already had a plan.

They were escorted to man called Solomon the Doctor went in by himself leaving behind Rose, Clara, Rory, and Brian, behind.

While the Doctor was inside Clara began to hack into the robots with Rose's Vortex Manipulator.

Rose came by the Vortex manipulator from a being called the Face of Boe. He had insisted the Rose would need this in her near future. Being a time traveling family they didn't question it. Her mom had even checked to make sure it wasn't a trap. Ever since Rose had kept it on her person at all times.

Which was useful: for example now that they were being held hostages by robots. So when they shot Brian, Clara, being her brilliant self, began to override their programing into working for them.

The Doctor finished fixing the prosthetic limbs onto Solomon's Knees he began to question the man not knowing that Clara finished her hacking.

As the doctor came rushing out he noticed the robots did not move to stop him or any of his other companions. But he could hear the man already typing away to get his robots back into control.

The Doctor grabs the closes hand to him which just so happens (coincidentally, no really) Rose's, and once again he felt the universe sigh. Without saying a word they begin to run.

"Run, you clever men" said Clara as she too grabs the hand of the gentleman closes to her.

Before they are able to go very far they see Rose and the Doctor stopping near a Triceratops almost in sync they both move to sit in its back. Clara grins as she to joins them, followed by Rory and Brian.

Brian once more summons golf balls into his pocket tossing the Ball away the make it run.

They needed to get to where Donna and Amy were in order to get the necessary items to carry out their plans. But that didn't mean they had to stop having fun as the Doctor, Rose and Clara whooped in fun, smiling like fools, but not caring one bit.

But as they approached a wall with no signs of stopping; they fall off having a rough landing. Rory, Clara and Brain began to groan in pain but rose and the doctor were laughing.

Unfortunately it was cut off as the Doctor receives a message from the ISA, saying that the missiles will be launched. Despite his saying that he could piloted away, trying to protect the last living Dinosaurs.

The Doctor begins to fiddle with Rose's Vortex Manipulator, much to her indignation at being manhandled. Before he was able to enter the full coordinates they heard a teleportation happening as they looked up, Solomon was there with his two robots at his side.

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor was willing to let the man die in his own space ship. Before the doctor was able to shut the door Rose interfered.

"We are not executioners!" She looked at the man whom she had heard stories from her own mother. "And I am not a killer!"

"He murdered people in cold blood he doesn't deserve to be saved!" The Doctor roared back at her.

"Who are you then to decide this, are some sort of god? Time Lord Victorious?" the last three words came out of nowhere, but she saw the effect almost immediately. He looked at her in shock, how could she…

He saw into her sky blue eyes so different from his beloved Pink and Yellow girl, and yet the same fire seemed to burn within them. For a moment he could have sworn he was her eyes turn wolf like. It was gone to fast even for him a time lord. Letting out a sigh, he turned back into the ship and dragged the man out before letting the small ship leave promptly being hit by missiles.

"What do we do with him then?

Rose smiled an eerily familiar smile that made his heart jump up to his through.

That smile in another Rose, who was this girl….

**please leave a review**


	9. No News is Good News

**A/N** So yeah a new chapter i don't really have a fixed schedule so i update when i can. At least i try to keep most of my chapters over 1000 words, just really if you find mistakes or don't understand something leave a review and i will try to explain how i got to that thought process. i don't really know when i will update next. in other news i would like to thank my usual two people who review my story and all my you who follow (totallyau, and supernena25) and to those who favorite and follow my story. Thank you and enjoy!

**No News is Good News**

The Doctor sulking at having to help carry the prisoner and was being followed by queen Nefertiti, Rose Clara, Rory, and Brian, as they made their way to Donna and Amy.

As they arrived Rory and Amy hugged. Brian stood there awkwardly he was unsure as to what to do. Should he reveal himself now?

Before anything was said or done there was a loud slap. Everybody turned to see the Donna woman her hand raised at the Doctor with his hand on his cheek and a terrified expression.

"That is for erasing my memories and leaving me behind! And this," she grabs the doctor into a hug wrapping his free hand that is not holding his cheek around her. "Is a thank you for trying to protect me."

"Alright raggedy man who are these people?" Amy asked

"Amelia Pond this is the most important woman in the universe Donna Noble!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "sweet talking me isn't going to get you anywhere sunshine. You know what he said to me when I asked to travel in his TARDIS?" she asked Amy who shook her head not expecting what came next. "He said he wanted a mate, and I told him plain out he wasn't mating with me."

"I said Mate as in a friend, a mate, a mate." He threw up his hand in the air in exasperation. Everybody began to laugh at his expense.

"I should hope that was all you asked her, you are a married man Doctor!" Amy announced.

Shaun took Donna hand passively as Clara and Rose began to laugh.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to wave his hands around, "you heard me Pond I didn't want to marry her, and technically I am also married to two other women in the universe and engaged to an elephant."

Before the argument could get heated up, they were interrupted by Queen Nefertiti and John Riddell's wishes to leave to begin their own journey together.

Amy refuse to let it go and demanded that the Doctor tell her everything. He promised to so once they dropped them off.

But once again the doctor lied and appeared them into their own home before disappearing leaving them behind much to their frustration.

Once they got into the time vortex Rose announced the following.

"Mum, I'm dropping this guy into storm cage I have a couple of guys owing me a few favors, I'll be cashing them in to get this little fellow here a warm welcome."

"I'm going with her!" Clara declared. "Don't want to miss the fun!"

Solomon began to struggle, all in vain.

"Alright sweets have fun!" Donna said as Rose inputted the coordinates and disappeared with Clara and her prisoner in tow.

They weren't gone a second before the Doctor began to ask his questions

"How is it possible? you should be burning, I should be able to sense you, this whole thing should be impossible" he spread his arms open gesturing to the space ship.

"You keep using that word, impossible this, impossible that. After 900 plus years you still believe in the impossible?" Donna asked

The Doctor sat on one of the jump seats. "How?"

Donna looked down her hand slipped into her pocket, she felt the watch. Before looking up to the ship. Shaun knew this was going to be a though conversation so he left them to prepare tea.

"There is something you need to know Doctor." Donna said, the Doctor looked at her as she avoided his eyes, he knew whatever she was going to say it would be painful

What is it?"

"TARDIS I need information search Rose Tyler."

"Donna Noble voice access granted"

"Rose Tyler

Status: deceased"

The doctor felt his hearts stop, almost like suddenly walking into the darkness to fin there was no floor and you are falling down.

"Rose Tyler was captured by an organization by the name of Torchwood. She was tortured for information for the last 53 years until her death. Known surviving kin: Anthony Roderick Tyler, location unknown.

The Doctor felt rage and despair and an over whelming heap of guilt. He felt like the darkness which was being held back for so long, being kept a bay from thinking that what he had done for her, breaking that promise that lie, that he would never leave her behind, was the best for her. It was all his fault if only… if only what? He was there not this him his right hand…

"Where was he, me where was I?" he asked his voice seething,

"TARDIS we need information on John Tyler Noble."

Jonathan Tyler Noble

Status deceased

Jonathan Tyler Noble married into the Tyler family. Died trying to protect his pregnant wife Rose Marion Tyler form a shower of bullets. He succeeded at the cost of his own life.

The Doctor fell to his knees and Donna knelt before him and hugged him. The Doctor cried in her shoulder as he felt his whole world crumble down. He had been able to live with himself, with thoughts that Rose his pink and yellow Rose was living and happy with a lot of grandchildren.

But she was gone he had failed her and Jackie.

For many minutes they stayed that way until Shaun came in Donna stood up and took the Doctor with her. The Doctor had calmed down but his eyes were dead.

"How did the TARDIS end up here?" he asked Donna his voice in a monotone.

"It was a failsafe, when the TARDIS lost both her pilots it went to the next of kin closes to the Doctor, the Metacrisis Doctor. The reason the universe didn't collapse had something to do with some crack in the universe.

The doctor nodded, "what about you Donna how do you remember all of this"

"That's the thing Doctor" she pulls out a watch. "This, It belongs to my daughter."

The Doctor stands up, and takes the watch a very small spark in his eye.

He closes his eyes, trying to figure out who this is. Somebody else that survived?

But instead he hears a familiar melody. (Doomsday theme) he opens his eyes he could sense her. But that was impossible she was human. There was no way she was alive. no way she was a Gallifreyan he should have known, he would have known.

"I don't understand how is this possible." He asked holding the watch so preciously.

"So you hear it too. Is she… is she really Rose?" Donna asked.

"I think so" the doctor replied.

"Doctor should we open it?" asked Donna

"It would have no effect, she has to open it of her own free will." He answered. "But donna there is an immense darkness here, if what you archive are saying is correct then all those scars of her past life will come onto this one-." The word was barely out of his mouth when, with a flash Clara and Rose appeared.

"Mom where back!" Rose steps in the TARDIS quickly followed by Clara. "Steve says hello, and told me thank you for the cookies" Clara announced. Rose and Clara froze as they sensed the mood in the TARDIS.

"What's going on is everything ok." She saw the Doctor giving her an appraisal look like trying to figure out what she was.

"Everything is fine," Donna said "would you girls like some tea?"

Rose nodded and moved to the tray, "Yes but I am going to bed I didn't sleep much last night.

"Rose would you mind preparing my own cup please?" the doctor asked politely

"Sure you are a guest in our TARDIS," A couple of minutes later the Doctor had his tea and Rose was making her way to her room Clara who had also been awaken followed Rose to bed.

"Doctor why did you ask my daughter to prepare your tea, when you are more than capable to do it yourself?"

"Because Donna," he took a sip of his tea "this just so happens to be a Tyler specialty. She prepared the tea exactly as a Tyler would. It also tastes the same, meaning that she is indeed Rose Tyler. If anything this proves it."

**please review**


	10. Revelations

**writer:omg this is terribly written! please, find a friend who can edit for you before you post something like this again.**

**writer:oh goodness, I just cannot continue to read this atrocity. I think you had a decent idea in your head, but conveying it here, it seems rushed. Take your time, make it work. Best of wishes.**

**Well then, I feel slightly insulted, I was kind of bummed out because of this I mean yes I should go back ad rewrite them but that badly, gee. But then Haters gonna hate. Moving on, this chapter is kind of dark, not a lot, but... yeah enjoy. Thank you to those that left nice reviews.**

**Revelations**

The message had been spread all across the other universe "Silence will fall when the question is asked."

Nobody knew what it meant and by the time that the few who learned understood it significance, it was already too late.

The "question" was key words to awaken the Bad Wolf. The first moment in her life they were uttered in her presence, they were unaware of the consequences. "Who's afraid of the Bad Wolf?"

The wolf awoke and consumed the universe leaving no trace of its existence the shock of the power sent waves of raw energy causing cracks in the surrounding universe, the silence were pushed into her original universe. Thus giving them a unnatural ability to be erased from people's memories.

In order for Rose Tyler to cope with all the knowledge she went into an amnesia like shock.

The sudden disappearance of a universe cause two universe's that were never meant to touch, to touch. They had always had one universe in the middle, the clash from the shock waves causing cracks to appear.

The TARDIS exploded as she tried absorb some of the energy Rose Tyler had release and thus lowering the damage to only cracks.

Rose Tyler awoke with faint memories of a universe that had ceased to exist. More than half her memory was based only on the pain and betrayal of always yelling out for the Doctor, sometimes to ask for help, others to curse him.

Madame Kovarian was born from the pain and betrayal of her past life all her grief and pain. Her brain that was barely cooking, had twisted most horribly by the fresh memories and all she wanted was to inflict the same pain to that man.

Rose Noble once again woke up with a startle. She sat up and moved her knees to her chest placing her head on her knees. She breathe in and out in order to calm her heart.

"In and out. Easy calm down" she murmured softly, before she place her legs on the floor and quietly made her way out of her room in order not to wake up Clara.

She made her way to the library, the TARDIS was gracious enough to put it close to her.

Rose needed to keep her mind busy she was tired but she had no wish to sleep. Lately those dreams didn't seem to stop.

She began to look around the library trying to decide which section she wanted to read from, finally settling on the Agatha Christie. She had always found it fascinating how she incorporated what had happen that time when her mother and the Doctor had met her into her stories.

Rose began to read and it wasn't until she felt someone looking at her did she look up only to hit the man with her history book.

"OW!" he yelled as he comically fell on his bum

"What in bloody hell where you doing you scared the hell out me." She yelled as the man rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, Sorry, I did call you! But you didn't pay me any attention."

"Right sorry for hitting you. Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she asked as she helped the Doctor to stand up.

"Yes, I need you to open this watch for me" he announced all of a sudden.

Rose took the watch into her hand as she felt as it responded to her touch. She shook her head and gave back the watch. "No I don't want to." She told him

"You need to do this! This is you! The real you!" he said placing his hand on her upper arms. "please you have too! I need you to do this, I need her! Please!"

"Is she important to you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes she is very, very important to me!" he replied

She took a few steps away from him. "Doctor, have you paid any attention to what lays there sleeping?"

He looked at the watch confused. He stayed quiet.

"Her soul is severely damaged, almost like it was skinned alive. Trust me whatever is within that watch you do not want to set it out on the universe." She

For a moment he saw it. There was a shift in the Aura within the light, it shifted for a moment letting the darkness that was using the light to cover itself, but he had seen it. The doctor looked up at young woman before him.

"How do you know this?" he asked there was no way for her to know… to even see this watch.

She waved at the library. "I got Curious after mom told us how she had turned into an Alien and found some books on Gallifreyan's. I know about the watches and drew my own conclusions after the dreams restarted again." she Looked at him shaking her head as she saw as he still hadn't grasp the gravity of the situation. "Come with me doctor I think you need to see this only then you will realize what happen to your Rose Tyler.

They made it back to the console room, hand in hand she led him in the maze like halls. She made him stand in one specific place before she began.

"TARDIS: Show profile for Rose Tyler." Rose asked to thin air

"I already heard it I don't need to hear it again." The Doctor announced not wanting to hear all she went through, once more.

"Key Word: BAD WOLF" the doctor stood up straight as Rose Tyler, his Rose Tyler, showed up in a hologram.

"Name: Rose Marion Tyler

Nick Name: Bad Wolf

Age of Death: 74"

The image suddenly changed to a woman that the Doctor hated more than anybody in the universe.

"Name Rose Tyler" the doctor eyes widen in shock he could feel his heats beating in his ears.

Nick Name: Madame Kovarian

Age of Death: 162"

He couldn't believe this he refuse to believe this. He felt betrayal deep in his hearts. This was impossible his Rose doing all that to him and his companions. His beautiful compassionate, kind, pink and yellow girl turning into that twisted woman.

"Every rose has its thorn, Doctor." She said quietly. Rose knew he would react this way and if she had been whatever was inside that watch when he learned this it may had killed her. But the TARDIS had led her to those books and now she knew why.

He looked down at the watch for a few seconds, before looking up at the woman with the eye patch. He repeated the action doing this for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Rose leaned against the bar surrounding the TARDIS and looked at the Hologram, Madame Kovarian. She knew right now the darkness was in balance with the light. She knew if this had happened after she had opened the Watch the balance would tip and darkness would win once again.

Quiet frankly she much preferred to be happy.

The Doctor stood up watch in his hand, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I can make her better. No, I will make her better." He stated.

"You are aware that there will be no going back, Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes I have made up my mind, I will heal you, I swear."

**Please review**


	11. Well What Do We Have Here?

**A/N**OK guys there is a small problem i don't have internet right now since we moved i have to wait until the 27th. but i have the next 2 chapters already written i will upload them as well. the 14th chapter is already in process should be be fished by the time i get the internet back including more chapters maybe... for now enjoy.

**Well what do we have here?**

"Doctor? What is going on here?" Donna came in to the consul room in her TARDIS

"Mom," Rose walked towards her mother. "I've made a decision."

"You made a decision or did the Doctor coerce you into deciding?" Donna asked giving a slight glare at the Doctor who had the grace to look ashamed. "We had agreed that I would talk to Rose, Doctor!"

"Oh, well he made up my mind regardless, but I had been undecided for a while. Mom when I open that watch I am not 100 percent sure what is going to happen, but I am going to need you please."

Donna had tears in her eyes, "I'm Losing my baby,"

"Mum we all have to fly away from the coop." she had her arms around Donnas waist. "And you will always be my mom, I am not dying I will still be here, I'm just getting the rest of my missing memories."

That made the damn break and Donna began to cry. Shaun who had been standing near the hall rushed to his girls as they began to cry. He embrace them both into his arms.

Clara who had heard the commotion she found herself staring at the scene happening in front of her in confusion.

Her chocolate color hair was loose, and she was wearing a yellow dress PJ.

"Mom what is going on?" Clara asks Donna looks at her youngest daughter

"Come here darling." Maybe for the last time they stood there like a family.

* * *

Brian sat Amy and Rory on the coach.

"Dad what is going on?" Rory asked as he watched his father sit on the opposite seat.

"Rory, I am not your father"

"WHAT!" Rory stood up, "oh god did we leave dad on the spaceship? Are you an alien? Why did you take my dad's form? Stupid question." He said as he chastised himself.

Amy Who had let Rory run his little tirade waited till he fished before asking the proper question.  
"Who are you then?"

"I am a genie." He announced.

"Great then I wish my dad was here!" The Genie shook its head.

"Sorry Rory your dad died when you were 4 years old" he said looking sympathetic.

"What do you mean my dad's dead he was here before the doctor kidnapped us!"

"Rory calm down!" Amy scolded him, this conversation was going nowhere. "You why are you here and why where you pretending to be Rory's father?"

The genie smiled, he hadn't lied when he aid Rory should treasure Amy very much.

He began his tale with how he had been created and how he ended up in Rome to how he ended up becoming Rory's father

He finished his story it had taken them a long time to reach the end. They had moved the conversation to the dinner table where they learned that Brian Williams did not need to eat. But since they had wished for Italian he had made sure to get some for them.

Rory watched in amazement as the food suddenly appeared out of thin air his story that had seemed so fantastical became more real. He now knew he had a father, mother and a sister that had died in another universe. He learned that his sister had known the Doctor and had even traveled with him as a companion.

Amy on the other hand thought it was all hilarious, except for the part of the possible romance between those two. But she knew it never amounted to anything.

They had finished eating when Amy stood up. "So the point is you grant wishes?"

"Well If I want to do so, then yes." Amy smiled at his response.

"Alright Gen I wish we could visit the Doctor" Amy said a evil smirk forming at the though of getting back at the doctor for leaving them behind so suddenly.

"Now that is a wish I also want granted" he stated as he grabbed both Amy and Rory's hand. And disappeared in thunder and lightning.

* * *

Rose held the watch on her hand and the Doctors who was holding her hands between his "Together" he said as they both pressed the button opening the watch golden light lifted in to the air and soon rose was surrounded by a golden aurora, before it dissipated.

Rose dropped the watch but the doctor was still holding her hands. He turned her around to face him her big blue eyes swam with tears as, she recognized the man before him. A water smiled grace her mouth the Doctors hand laid on her cheeks as he pulled her forward to his face gently he place a soft kiss on her lips.

He could feel her there in his mind, where now Donna and even Clara had taken residence. But Donna was a brilliant red the edge had golden light. Clara was a calming green that was still developing but growing. Rose she shinned brightly in his mind golden light in the very center white.

He looked at her eyes that where now so different and yet the same, he saw the love he always saw. It was untainted and pure.

He was so focus on her, he didn't see as two lightning signaling teleportation appeared on the TARDIS.

* * *

On the other hand Donna who watched as her daughter, Rose, kissed the Doctor, witnessed as they smiled and the Doctor began to looked years younger, which was saying something considering that he looks like a 15-year-old.

She also noticed as two teleportation happened almost simultaneously. One of them was Amy Rory and Brian, and the other was the woman who practically sealed her fate by revealing the future. A miss River Song stood frozen as she watched her husband making googly eyes at a girl.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled and watched as the Doctor seemed to slowly come out of his daze his hand still on Rose's cheek that hand slowly slid down to her waist and pulled her in to his arm.

He saw Amy first in confusion and then noticed Rory followed by Brian.

"Amy, Rory, Brian!" He gave them a big grapey smile, so full of innocence and happiness he didn't seem to be able to grasp that Amy was Angry at him, it wasn't until he heard a softer "Doctor"

Then he turned to see River Song, Acting on pure instinct he pushed Rose away.

Rose seemed to wake up from whatever trance she was in. she felt cold, she took a couple of unsteady steps away from the doctor and the group. No one seemed to notice Rose leave, as they began to greet the arrivals.

She walked away from the consul room, the voices fading. Rose made her way towards the closet. The TARDIS was gracious enough to make it a shorter distance, rose quickly opened the door.

She began looking thru the clothes. Rose was looking for something more suitable for this incarnation. She was in her PJ's for crying out loud, it was cute and all. But there where visitors.

**please leave a review of this chapter**


	12. Truth's Reveal!

**A/N** ok here goes the second chapter I'm actually updating them in the library so im not sure how it looks yet. it should be fine please enjoy. BTW i rewrote the first 2 chapter so that they can make more sense. it has a bit more details so if you get bored there's that.

**Truth's Reveal**

He walked up to River trying to block Rose from her point of view, he didn't notice as Rose wonder off.

"River! How are you? Great I hope! What trouble have you brought for me now?" he asked as he hand waved above him trying to distract her.

"Who is she Doctor?" river asked, taking none of his bull shit.

"Who? oh Rose? yes! She's a companion a very dear companion that I found again for the third time!"

"Sounds like a stalker to me" Amy responded

"OI! Don't talk about my daughter that way!" Donna yelled at the ginger woman.

"Well she was the one making googgly eyes at MY son-in-law!" She responded just as testily.

"Well technically not your son-in-law." the Doctor intervened. Which promptly afterward he received two slaps from Amy and River

"What!" both Amy and River yelled.

"OW, I mean we got married yes but in an alternate timeline! If that is all it took then technically I am married to Queen Elizabeth, An elephant, three random strangers, most of my companions, including Donna and Rory! Sarah Jane, who I am sure I married at least 10 times, let's not get started how many times I married Rose Tyler on purpose accidental, with or without our knowledge.

"But I know your real name!" River counter attacked.

"Rose Tyler knows as well since she married my clone in an alternate Universe. I also think they married in the proper way since it's the only way she would have been pregnant." The Doctor said almost like an afterthought. Causing River to go quiet.

"You said Gallifreyan where sterile, they were cursed and made sterile, and any person with even the smallest drop of Gallifreyan are sterile." River said menacingly.

"Yes well I just didn't tell you the whole truth see: I had to break the curse in order for Leela, another former companion, could be able to get pregnant with her time lord husband." He said standing his ground.

"Why didn't you marry me properly then?" she asked sadly.

"I told you then that I didn't want to marry you. Let me rephrase that: 'I can't Marry you River Song, and anyways you married the Teselecta just like how you killed the Teselecta" River shook her head in anger tears about to fall

"Why not?" she asked sadly, "I love you I always have even while I grew up and heard mom talking about you!"

"Don't you think that is a bit weird?" he asked "this affection you hold for me before you even met me, this isn't love River this is an obsession."

"You can't tell a girl what she feels or not!" Amy yelled at the doctor as she held her daughter to her shoulder. The Doctor raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"I am sorry River, but I have been married to Rose Tyler since my 9th incarnation." He began, "the only way to prevent her from dying after having taken in time vortex to save me, was by marrying her and gaining access to her mind in order to remove the vortex out."

"But what about the things you said to me all those caresses and lovely thing you said to me when we were alone all those trips! Are they all lies?" River asked, as she recalled all those sweet words the Doctor would whisper to her.

"River I am 1300 years old time lord. I have read, heard, and seen love being displayed before me the right words here the right look in the eye there. She was the only one who I didn't have to think about ';what would a lover say here what would be the proper way to phrase that how did he say it again? It was natural for us, in fact half the time I didn't even know we were flirting" The doctor said finally after so long he was able to take this off his chest.

Amy was about to slap the Doctor once again before Brian interrupted

"Is Rose Tyler alive?" he asked.

The Doctor swivel to look at the man, "Who are you! I know you say you are Rory's father but there something strange about you! How do you know Rose Tyler?"

"Rose Tyler saved my life." Brian responded raising his head.

"Rose Tyler has save many life's what makes you special?" the Doctor almost snarled

Brian flicker and transformed into his original form shocking all who were in the room. A dragon with a duck bill stood where Bryan was

"GENIE! How did you get here!" the Doctor asked "don't answer that, silly question, Why are you here? Now that is a great question!"

"He said my parents are dead and that my full name is not Anthony Roderick Williams but Anthony Roderick Tyler. He said I have a sister which apparently you were kissing!" Rory yelled at the Doctor, everybody stood quiet as they realized what was happening. "Is there anybody else in my immediate family you haven't kissed Doctor? My wife, my daughter, myself and my sister!"

"Well you forgot to mention your mother." The doctor said quietly. That made Rory snap as he slapped the doctor. Yes you read that right he slapped the Doctor. For a moment the Doctor had a vision of Jackie Tyler giving him that same slap on a small cramped apartment in 2006.

"Ow! Why is everyone slapping me today?!" he said loudly

"I don't know Doctor, but it might be because you are being a bit rude" Rose came in smiling her tongue between lips smile.

She was wearing a Union Jack shirt that could double as a pj top her shorts barely showing since the shirt was long. She was wearing black boots her hair was pulled back on a pony tail and she had her signature golden hoops earrings. Concealed in her boots, unknown to him, on the right side a hunting knife on the left boot was small stun gun. She was prepared for anything… Her Vortex manipulator was strapped on her left hand. Overall she looked pretty hot. The Doctor became very distracted as he walked away from the group as he once again felt that electric pull towards Rose.

Before he realized it he had his hands on her waist and was pulling her towards him.

"I didn't see you leave, I like what you are wearing. I was being rude wasn't I?" The doctor said

"Well you know same man different face not ginger but still a nice bum, hmm." she said flirted back

"I might have to make a more updated statue of you too, definitely Aphrodite this time." He flirted back

"So another visit to Michelangelo you know for the ears."

"Hmm I really don't want to, he might decide to make you into his new muse." The Doctor answered lovingly his hand sliding up wards until he reached her cheek.

"Ahem" Amy interrupted them the Doctor turned to look at them.

"Right then" Rose said as she grabbed the Doctors hand that was resting on her cheek and twined their fingers. Leading him to a small seat she sat down and sat the Doctor next to her. Their legs touching. She took the doctor face in to her hand as she inspected his cheeks that where turning red. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor on his cheeks letting a bit of her golden energy out healing his cheeks.

"There you are." She said the Doctor had his eyes widen in surprise as the pain faded away. He smiled "Thank you Rose" he kissed her nose. She just smiled, before turning back to the group.

"Now what is all this yelling for?"

"Right! Introductions once again! All cards on the table." The Doctor Announced.

"Rose Tyler met your niece River Song, I married her in and alternate universe in order to set time back to how it was supposed to be."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes I was there," she announced shocking Amy, Rory, and River while the doctor just squeezed her hand.

"How I don't remember seeing you there." Amy said

"Oh I was there had a front row seat and everything," Rose said as a dark look crept into her eyes.

"Yes well moving on, those two are Amy and Rory Tyler," Rose stood up as she heard this "yes Rory is your little brother."

"Tony?" she asked her voice catching. "I thought you… they told me you had died… they said," she rushed to her brother and hugged him, he awkwardly returned it.

"ENOUGH of this Doctor you know you can't change the my past, she doesn't appear in my journal, for all we know the world is disappearing outside-"she was interrupted

"Melody shut up and sit down!" Rose order River Song, who moved quickly in a practiced way to obey the comand.

Before realizing what she was doing she found herself sitting on one the seats, scare and confused. Rose let her brother go. Her eyes widen she made her way back to the Doctor who had stood up grabbed her hand and pulled her into him trying to hide her from what was coming but being unable to.

"She is Kavorian."

**please review the chapter i like to know what you think of each one.**


	13. Grass in Greener on the Other Side

**A/N** And finally this three will have to do until then sorry once again until the 27th my friends.

**Grass is greener on the other side**

"WHAT!" Amy yelled she swiveled to look at the Doctor. In her anger her cheeks had turned a red that matched her hair. Her glare was intense and if eyes could regenerate a bloke he would have regenerated into Peter Capaldi then and there.

River pulled out her gun aimed it at Rose. Donna had had enough. "TARDIS remove her weapons." She ordered. The gun disappeared in a spark of gold.

"Nobody points a gun to my daughter in MY TARDIS!" Donna announced.

"She's a MONSTER, what she did to us… to melody!" Amy responded back

Rose pulled away from the Doctor, the moment Amy called her a monster the darkness took over, "are you really that concern about Melody or yourself, after all you are barren, but not from something that I or the silence did it's because you and your daughter share blood while she was in you womb you have tiny strands of Time Lord DNA not enough for you to be considered one, but enough to make you barren for the rest of your life.

"Enough Rose" the Doctor pulled her towards him once again. Rose had been full of tension and anger but she quickly felt it fade away and her eyes became watery and full of tears once she was again in the Doctor's arms that wrapped around trying to keep her calm as she laid her head on his chest letting the double beating of his hearts calm her nerves

"Convenient answer isn't? But that doesn't stop your guilt for kidnapping my daughter and raising her to be a weapon. Your own niece against 'your' Doctor."

"You! Don't talk about my sister in that manner we all make mistakes she has been thru enough so shut up!" Clara defended

"Not enough if you ask me!" Amy answered back.

Rose's back goes straight, all the tension is back. "You know nothing, you don't know me! Or what I went thru." Rose once again pulled away from the doctor he released her but kept holding her hand trying to keep her grounded to remind her that she was going to be fine, that she wasn't alone anymore.

"My parents and husband where murdered in cold blood in our own home, my child died shortly afterword's from their 'interrogation' I never even got to hold him, name him, or find out if it was a him or her. The last memory I have of them is their blood on my night gown as my whole world came crashing down around me.

"After words it was pain. I was tortured for information that was useless then because dimension jumping was impossible but they didn't listen. They were so sure I knew how.

"When they found out about my abilities to heal myself well then that's when all the fun experiment began. How long was I able to hold my breath under water and how long until I drowned.

"Does she react the same as us to electricity? I don't know let's try it out! Let's open her up and see if her insides really look like ours don't worry about sowing her up she heals herself!

"Ever wanted to see an eye out of its socket no need for a corpse try a real living person don't worry about putting it in afterward it's not like she need them!

50 damn years of creative torture! What do you think it does to your head? When suddenly you are not human or worthy to be treated as such. When the only reprieve you can have is in dreams or unconsciousness! Sometimes not even that, sometimes dreams are just as cruel.

So don't talk to me about suffering when you haven't suffered one once of my pain! What Melody went thru could have been so much worse! At least she was treated like a human being and was given sweet memories of her parent and got to grow up with them! You may have not been able to raise your daughter but at least you were able to keep her!" Rose had tears running down her face by then Rose was in her mother's arms. Her hand was still holding the doctor who also held tears. Shaun was holding Clara who was also crying.

Amy looked like she had swallowed a bug. Her face was green and pale she had tears in her eyes. River was quiet as she contemplated what she heard. Meanwhile Rory understood where his sister was going with it all. He had felt some of it as well. When he had shot Amy and he watched her blood pour and stain his hands.

When he realized that the baby he had held wasn't even real. He sympathized with his sister that was why he grabbed Amy and pulled her away from the group.

Donna Noble on the other hand was angry, how dare they come into her TARDIS and cause her daughter to relieve such painful stuff the fucking liberties these people were taking! Seriously pulling a gun out in her TARDIS did River truly believe she would let her go on with it and shoot her daughter IN HER TARDIS.

As she held Rose to her and let her cry she finally announced "alright enough out of all yah! I recommend we all go to bed before we start shooting each other. A good rest is what we need and we will talk tomorrow. We all need to process everything we been told."

Rory pulled his wife out of the wardrobe and slipped to the adjacent TARDIS they made their way into their own room River followed her parents but as she started looking for the Doctor room it soon became apparent that the TARDIS was hiding it away. She slid down against the wall onto the floor. How did everything just go to hell like that?

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor followed Rose to her room and waited outside to be lectured by Donna about not wanting any 'Mating' while Clara was in the same room or at least until they were in his own TARDIS. Rose was dressing into her short Pj's. While Clara snuggle into her bed for sleep small hiccups could be heard coming from her.

After finishing she allowed the Doctor to come in and together they slipped into bed. They were facing each other and on the pillow they were holding hands for a while they just stared at each other. The Doctor scooted over as much as possible kissing Rose on each eye lid insisting that it was a magic spell to let her have good dreams.

Rose fell asleep with a smile on her face and for the first time in a while she had a lovely dreams of Manta rays flying in the sky and an eternal vow of forever.

The Doctor looked at his beloved Rose, perhaps she didn't have her cockney accent or her bleach blond hair or brown golden eyes but she was still his Rose damaged, but still good. He would fix her he will make her happy.

Right now Rose was important and he didn't want her to think too much on her past. But he also knew tomorrow was coming with its own set of problems until then.

Perhaps a Visit to her pretty boy captain will make Rose happy. He pulled her in to his chest snuggling into her. Yup tomorrow definitely will come with its own problems.

**please review and tell what do you think are they a bit OOC or too much OOC or just right.**


	14. Breakfast

A/N oK i was going to sit my self down and write many chapters but i got a bit sidetracked wince i had to fix stuff for College. also i wanted to adress some reviews.

To Supernena25: Amelia Pond has a lot of hatred for Madame Kovaria, she let her die from electrocution, i don't think she is going to be very forgiving. Even after she find out how she ended up being that way. They would probably only meet for the Rory's sake if anything, i really dont see anyway she would forgive Rose.

To Lord Dromika (Guest): this story was only suppose to be one or two chapters, the reason the characters seem to read like (i tried but failed) is because they seem to be the characters you know but are acting a bit different because they where never put in this situation so their reaction is up to me. I am planning on editing my chapters but the story must continue since i have the urge to write the next chapter.

ElfDrake: thank you i did misspell Leela's name and typed Lea, i didn't have internet then so i couldn't double check. So thanks!

The main reason i am writting this story is that as i watched the show and i realized that Moffat was vastly ignoring many things. i felt that the doctor's "show" of love was something he had already seen done. By Rory, Amelia or other characters so it would piss me off when they said it was parallels. (What a coincidence right?) he saw someone do it and then a couple of episode later he was doing it as well. also it bugs me how people rational defense as to why the doctor love River was because she knew his name. SINCE WHEN DID IT MATTER? sow all those classic companion Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, and the rest weren't trusted because they didn't know the doctor name? If anything they trusted him the most because it didnt matter...

sorry i got off track and started ranting... Just enjoy

**Chapter 14**

The Doctor woke up startle as he realized that Rose wasn't beside him. For a horrifying moment he thought it had all been a dream he wasn't sure whether the tear that fell was from happiness or bitter disappointment. Happy that Rose was as far as he knew safe and sound. Bitterness that it had been one of those dreams. But as the second went by, he realized that he wasn't in his room. Instead he was in a half pink half red room. The pink side was overly organized while the red side had shoes here and there.

His sleepy mind was a bit slow so it took him approx. 5 seconds to realize it hadn't been a dream.

In a hurry he rushed out of the room his shoes forgotten he rushed in a frantic run towards what he believe to be the console room but instead he found himself standing in front of the kitchen, he watched as Rose and Clara who were preparing breakfast turned startled towards the Doctor

He watched as Rose turned from surprise to happy.

"Hey doctor, what's wrong?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"I-I… yes… well'" he took a step into the kitchen and he realized he was barefooted. He gave her a big goofy smile raise one finger. "I forgot my shoes."

He rushed out once again almost tripping on thin air twice, good thing no one was around to see it. When he finally made it back to the kitchen the pancakes where ready and, Donna and Shaun where already there.

"Oh I have to get the Ponds!" the Doctor exclaimed

"It's alright" Clara chimed "We can get them. Doctor why don't you grab a seat?"

"No, I think I should go. Don't want them to think I'm ignoring them." He said as he suddenly did an awkward about face, but before he could walk away Clara rolling her eyes grabbed him from his collar turned his body around and sat him down.

"You are really dense, I am trying to give you a few minutes with Rose to… say good morning." Clara said as she and Shaun laughed and Donna murmured dumbo. The three left the kitchen.

He was left with Rose in the kitchen. He move toward her and hugged her he felt her hands wrap around his waist.

He relaxed as she pressed her face into his chest.

"After breakfast where moving to the conference room. I am going to tell everyone, all at once." The doctor felt her lift her head so he looked down to her their noses where touching. "I don't like remembering."

"You don't have to do this Rose, you don't have to please anybody." The doctor said one of his hands on her cheek moving a stray hair from her face.

"I have to do this Doctor Rory deserves to know what happened to mum and dad. You need to know the gravity of my sin." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

He kissed her tear away. "It doesn't matter, none of it." He kissed her in her lips and once again they were consumed by a fire that he recognized as the bond between them as husband and wife.

Rose was the first to pull away and so the doctor who was not ready for it to end placed his forehead to hers stared at her Blue eyes. He stared into them in fascination as golden energy seemed to swirl within. It was like looking into the Medusa Cascade all over again he was so entranced he failed to notice someone coming into the kitchen…

"Ahem, where back." Clara announced. The Doctor and Rose separated but their hands entwined almost automatically.

Rose watched as behind Clara, Donna and Shaun appeared.

"Where they kissing?" Donna asked a smile on her face.

"Nope they were just staring into each other's eyes like an old married couple." Clara said as she pulled her chair out. Behind Donna, Rory and Amelia step into the kitchen a bit wary about what had happened before. Amelia still not sure of how to act and at the rear, River Song came in, she didn't look like she had slept a wink.

She still sat beside her mother, on her right Donna, Shaun and Clara, then Rose and the Doctor between Rory and Rose. Bryan had transformed himself into a monkey and made himself at home on Rose's shoulder.

Breakfast was tense and silent everybody talking among them self's. Donna and Shaun were congratulating Clara for not burning the pancakes, and for not making soufflés. Clara stating it was a team effort between herself and Rose, who smiled and said it was a recipe that Clara herself had shared the Doctor also added that Rose had cooked for him and his ninth incarnation because he had lost the ability to make a decent meal. His tenth on the other hand was a brilliant griller and a rubbish baker much to Rose and him self's shock.

Amy, Rory and River had stayed quiet as they saw their interaction. Amy was astounded that the doctor was so willingly talking about his past even reminiscing. Especially since she had lost count about the times she had to almost pull his hair out to hear the story as to why a certain Alien was trying to kill them.

Rory looked at his sister as she interacted with these people she seemed to be so at ease with them. The Doctor's gaze barely left her person even as he began to tale a tale about how he ended up learning how to cook Because he was investigating a warp whole in the gardens of little girl named Alice and he had stated that he was cook in order to gain access to the private Gardens. Then began talking about warp hole in a closet and between houses leading children into the planet called Gnarnia. And where mistaken by the people as the bringer of their bible, and how he was actually at the birth of Christ he had taken the last room since he wasn't supposed to be there to begin with but had wanted to watch a phenomenon where through the aurora one could see to other universes it had happened once in Earth's history.

On and on he went until Clara who was being overwhelmed asked if it was true Rose laugh and shook her head. "No" said Rose "you learn to ignore about one word in five he says. He's in that sort of mood."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose with a pout, at having her tell them otherwise.

By the time very body had their fill with pancakes they began standing up Clara prepared the dish washer while Rose and the Doctor picked up the dishes.

A few minutes later found the Group in the conference room. That Donna claimed that the round table was made by the same man who made King Arthurs. Rose brought a pitcher of water and glasses for everyone.

They all settled in, as Rose began her tale.

A/n yes i know Gnarnia from Epic Movie. sorry i was watching that movie when i wrote this. um just warning the next chapter is going to be a bit bloody.


	15. Year 2016

a/n sorry i was going to update this yesterday but school started and well here it is. um about this chapter t maybe a bit confusing. Jake is from the other universe friend of ALT-Mickey IT MAYBE A BIT GORY. i wasn't sure were to put this in the story but really need this chapter to be over with, so here. What happend to Rose will begin on the next chapter. once again sorry.

**Chapter 15: Year 2016**

Jake had stayed on Torchwood only to help those innocent alien leave and later to keep his friends safe from Torchwood. It was a few months after the star disappearing that he began to notice important people lime ministers disappearing from public due to their connection to Torchwood.

Jake had broken all contact with the Tyler's for their own good. The last time he spoke with Pete, Jake told him to leave the city. He cut all ties with Pete after that, for his own safety as well as knew now that anybody suspicious would be taken in as a suspect.

He knew the Doctor was not human and if anybody else knew this they would take him and Rose. Pete and Jackie would probably be executed for harboring Aliens. This was the kind of world they were living in now. Ever since President Harriet Jones condemned all aliens with the plot of trying to take over the humans panting all aliens as the enemies she blamed them for the stars disappearing and for Lumic advance robots and everything else in between. She had won the popular vote and was reelected for a second term.

He had personally made sure many aliens left the planet, so most of the captured 'aliens' where regular people. It was two years since the stars disappearance, that's when he stumble on information.

John Tyler Noble and Rose Marion Tyler where in the hit list they were to be caught tonight. Jake immediately called Pete. He barely got the words out when Pete began to move he could hear him speak to little tony telling him to hide, Jackie insisting she go with him saying that Rose was pregnant she would need specific things.

Pete began to question him asking how they ended up on the list and thanking him for telling them of the imminent danger. Jake began to answer but before he barely had a couple of word out when an explosion could be hear on the other side of the line.

The phone was dropped and he could hear the sobbing and he could hear as Jackie tried to calm down someone. Jake wasn't sure what happen then. But the line went dead a couple of seconds later.

Later the next day he found out that Pete and Jackie had been executed.

Rose Tyler was in custody her husband resisted arrest and so he was shot. Jake had failed them, but at least Rose was still alive he then began to look for information on Rose in his data base. She was in interrogation and she was still pregnant.

He knew that not many survived the 'interrogation' but there was a way to save Rose's child it was slight but they never killed the suspects they usually died from not getting treated.

Jake had a cousin who worked in a hospital, he convinced him into giving Jake the basic info on how to make an importune labor.

He then got the schedule on the guards around Rose's cell, looking for a familiar name he finally found Jeffrey who owed him a favor.

He got in contact with Jeffrey Jones. He owed Jake after misleading Torchwood from his sister who was half alien from her father side. After explaining the situation without letting out too many details, Jeffrey agreed to look the other way.

A few hours later he made his way to Rose's cell. He was wearing a doctor coat caring a box, nobody stopped him, when he got to her cell what he saw made him freeze before having to swallow his own vile. Her stomach and her face and had bruises and cuts her skin was pale and she seemed to be bleeding a lot and from her legs he could see water and blood coming out.

He moved into action, he had a slight chance to at least save her child,

He did the only thing he knew he could do, grabbing his knife he sliced her stomach open in order to get the child out quickly. He didn't know how long she had been in labor.

He began his importune incision, what he saw shocked him, the child was surrounded by golden energy.

He touched it with his hand and it disappeared he cut bag the baby was in and pulled him out of the bloody mess. He cut the cord that bonded mother and child. It wasn't breathing.

He had importune lesson from his cousin before coming and he remembered his cousin telling him that sometimes the child needed its air way freed from mucus for the child to breathe. He did what his cousin told him.

He cleaned the air ways that's when the child began to cry. Relief washed over him he hadn't carried with him a defibrillator for a baby.

He wrapped the child in a blanket, he pulled from the box, and the child hadn't stop crying. But he needed to check on Rose as began looking over her he noticed that she still had a pulse, at least she was unconscious so she wasn't in pain.

Jake began to notice something though she wasn't bleeding much as he believed, in fact there was little to no blood aside from what was already there. The cut looked smaller by the second. Her breathing though ragged was still going strong. As he continue to stare he saw as her skin began to glow with golden light.

The child was still crying, he had heard somewhere before, that after birth a child and mother formed a bond when the babe was place on her chest. The heart beat would calm it, because it was the same heart beat it heard in the stomach.

He place the child on her chest the effect was almost immediate the child began to quiet down, until it finally fell asleep.

He carefully move to get the sleeping baby he place it in the box it was wide enough for the child to sleep comfortably since it was small.

He shut the box. And began to walk out of the cell. He gave a nod to an unconscious Jeffery. He had knocked him out in order for him to not be marked as an accomplice

Jake made his way out of Torchwood quickly, and once again he had not been bothered.

He drove to his apartment, and as he sat in his living room he knew he was going to be hunted down there had been cameras, he needed to go on the run he was sure he could survive by himself, but with a baby…

He watched the child in his arms at it slept, it would wake up soon, hungry. Jake hadn't planned this far he needed to be on the move soon.

With a sigh he stood up he was about to begin packing the essentials when he heard a noise. It sounded like a motor having trouble pulling something.

Whrop whrop he turned in shock as a white big wardrobe appeared in his apartment.

**ok please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Rose's Tale

**A/N **I am very sorry for the late update school started and i had the worst writers block ever. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter i knew what i wrote and re wrote it like three times... unto the Story!

**Rose's Tale**

The Doctor disappeared with the TARDIS, leaving behind Rose Tyler and a biological metacrisis on the beach called Bad Wolf bay.

Rose Tyler stood for a long moment just staring at the outline of the TARDIS before she was led away by the doctor's copy.

For the few hours she refused to call him Doctor. Insisting that they weren't the same. And she was right they were different, almost as if he had regenerated except his face stayed the same.

The ride home consisted of Jackie talking about how she was going to miss Mickey and thank goodness she had thought ahead and left Torchwood with her credit cards.

Pete met up with them at the airport. Announced his surprise to see the Doctor and Rose in this universe causing Rose to burst into tears and rushed into the zeppelin. Jackie gave Pete a smack to the back of his head for that one.

As they boarded the zeppelin, the Doctor made his way to the compartment Rose was laying on.

Her arm was covering her eyes the Doctor noted as he sat across her.

"Three years, all of my hard work," she began "all my research all reduce to this. I finished all my A levels. Finished college in 2 years and became a doctor in theoretical physicist. All the while working with all the bright minds in the University in order to build a dimension cannon that will not rip the fabric of time and space. Basically did the work that would have taken any normal person years and years to master, all to be left behind. " her voice cracked

She heard him move and kneel by her and felt as he grabbed her hand that was resting on her stomach. "I am sorry, but we wanted to give you a forever. Trust me Rose it hurt him just as much to leave, if not more."

Rose moved her hand from her eyes as she sat up. Her eyes were red and tears where falling.

"I know and hes an Idiot," she announced as the Doctor sat down where her head had rested pulling her unto his lap he hug her as she buried her face into his neck and cried muffling her voice in order to not disturb other passengers.

* * *

It took a couple months but they were once again thick as thieves running away in order to explore the world.

The Doctor became quickly obsessed with the legends of the Wolf, which surprisingly they were everywhere in almost all religions and cultures. He compared those legends to the ones in the original Universe, he said that he had a bad feeling, a bit too much like Bad Wolf for his liking.

Just as they were making progress they were sent to jail for misconduct and sacrilegious statements. They had been in a church of the Goddess Wolf where they had a statue remarkably similar to one that was standing at a museum in London in their original universe. The Doctor began to argue with the head monk who got angry at the Doctor statement before they where captured and thrown into jail.

That night The Doctor's tension was high he was angry but no idea as to why, Rose massaged him to calm him down, one thing lead to another and suddenly they where dancing on jail's floor.

Fortunately the next day the people of that location celebrated a peace day where they liberated a criminal who had committed a lesser offence. They said it was to show the Goddess that humans where kind.

After that it was like the worry of the Wolf disappeared and suddenly they move on to other things. Like the Doctor explaining that he had accidentally/on purpose married Rose back in his ninth incarnation while trying to remove the time vortex out of her.

Their first stop was USA where the Doctor insisting that half the population where quiet literally Alien's from other planets. Much to Rose's annoyance most of the female Alien species tended to flirt with the Doctor.

Of course he also express his jealousy when pretty boys would get cozy with her he didn't last two weeks after their "Dancing" that he dragged her to married officially by an Elvis impersonator in Vegas to stop those apes from trying to get his Rose. Not two months later the Doctor rushed home with Rose insisting to Jackie that she was dying, how it was the curse of the time lords, to have their beloved die from a horribly.

Rose would never forget his stunned face as he realized he would be a father once again. How his eyes sparkle with joy when he would watch Rose's stomach grow with each passing month. Or his pout whenever Rose decided that fish finger and custard where the most delicious thing in the universe, Jackie called it craving of a pregnant woman.

The Doctor was having everything he could ever hope to have, his Rose, a baby, a growing TARDIS, his family, now that he had it, he refused to let it go he would care for them, protect them.

Pete announced that he was moving his family out of the city and unto to the country, officially on the papers it was said that the female on his wife side of the family tended to have complications during pregnancy and he hoped the fresh air would do Rose some good.

It wasn't a complete lie in fact according to Jackie it had been a miracle that she had gotten pregnant with Rose so quickly.

Rose felt like her life was glowing, like light was shining on every step she took. She was incredibly happy, but sometimes while reading by herself in the library as the Doctor tinker on the TARDIS, she would think of the other Doctor, her silly thick headed Doctor. When she felt a tear drop she would quickly wipe it and make herself busy. He wouldn't want her to be moping. It wasn't in her character to mope either.

It was on her eight month, the nursery was ready, Rose had her mother teach her the basic on the care for babies. The Doctor kept Rose out on any news that could cause her stress, which included the world wide man hunt on aliens. He kept taking her out on the courtyard to drink tea he would read to her and point out all the differences to the one on the other universe. He kept her entertained so that she would not need to look into the news. She was wrapped in a silk cocoon made out of love, caring, and ignorance.

The bubble burst on the last week of her eight month, her family was dead and a day later she lost her child. Her physical wounds had healed but the child was lost. For the next fifty years her humanity was non existing as she was tortured in every way imaginable

* * *

At this point Rose began to shake the Doctor had already wrapped her into his arms.

"Shh Rose its ok-"

"there was always pain, always blood,-" Rose stared at her hand as if she was seeing her blood on them.

"Rose that's enough it's ok your safe." The Doctor said trying to shake her out of it. Donna was weeping at this point as she was petting Rose's hand unable to speak.

Amy also had tears but her face was buried into Rory's shoulder, River's eyes where wet and red but no tears fell.

"But it's not OK Doctor, because what I did, what I did to them…. Is much, much worse." Rose smiled even with tears she had a peaceful smile. The Doctor pushed her slightly away from him as he watched her reaction even as he touched her he could feel this wasn't Rose Noble, this wasn't Rose Tyler there before him was a being who had all of humanity ripped out of her a Wolf. A very, very bad wolf.

"What did you do?" he asked her quietly.

"I ate them. The lock containing me broke and out the wolf raged in a being so far from human the Wolf consumed on their life force. Of all it… all of that universe ceased to exist. Every thing i did was what a wounded beast who had her cage carelessly left open for the first time the big bad wolf ate the universe for she was not human she was a beast." Still with that smile a very peaceful smile as if she was discussing the weather

the doctor wasn't sure what to think what to do but Donna who was her mother in a way stood up slapped Rose Tyler. Immediately awakening her from wherever she was. She took a deep breath as if she had been under water for a long time.

"Sorry," She said as she held her cheek Donna pulled her away from the Doctor and into her arms. She had raised this girl from her childhood, if anything at least this incarnation she knew. Rose was her precious daughter and right now she didn't need a lovers embrace she needs a mother's.

Rose closed her eyes and relaxed into her mother's arms.

"Did you really destroy that universe" Rose heard the Doctor ask behind her.

"Yes after 2066 it ceases to exist, after that it was like it never existed. Which unfortunately it caused two universes that where never supposed to touch, to touch causing cracks across two universe. It would have been worse had the TARDIS not observed most of the shock causing it explode. The silence then fell through the cracks. they came from a universe that ceased to exist even time lords have difficult remember ring universes like that hence the reason why even you could forget them."

"Why where they after Alien kind?" Clara asked.

"I don't know the Doctor never told me," her head was laying on Donna's shoulder as she spoke to Clara, "But I do remember hearing somebody in the village saying that they were being blamed for the stars disappearing."

"Why where they torturing you?" River asked. Clara growled at river for her insensitivity but regardless Rose answered.

"They wanted information on Dimension traveling, After i officially left Torchwood to explore Pete's Earth i made sure to destroy all the plans and formulas for dimension hoping. hot tha it would work since all the crack where sealed to begin with. After i left, Torchwood began considered them self's as knight on a mission to serve Humanity killing anything that was not. Unfortunately many of the Aliens who live there had family with a lot of power. When they found out that a family member were killed they began to gather their forces in order to wage war against planet Earth. Those ignorant people had sign their own death warrant and where looking for a way out, or at least the Silence where looking for a way out using Torchwood in order to get what they wanted."

"If they were your enemies, then why did you join forces with them?" Amy asked her eyes where still red but she had a serious face on.

"I forgot," Incredulous face looked at her, but she shrugged, "I had so much energy in side me aside from the what the Tardis absorbed i needed to put it too sleep so i used my energy by traveling into my future to meet Clara. I traveled the past to met the Doctor but instead met a Gallifreyan who kissed me claiming that i was a goddess i gave _him_ a _goddess_ slap that pervert. I quickly dissapeared and looked into his time line found out that his name was Rassilon who apparently became the founder of Time Lords or architect or something by looking into the vortez, yeah right he out right sexually assaulted me he did!" Rose ranted

Anyways after that my regeneration energy was being a bit to pushy but i wanted to see my mum Jackie, i appeared on her bed side as she slept with dad, i was happy i kissed her good night and left just as quietly as i came by then it was too much i regenerated into and fell unconscious, ironically on Demons run base, when i woke up I had vague memories of who i was. Madame Kovairan's name rang through my ears and so i became her, memories of torture would surface where i would be screaming the Doctor's name. That was all i had to draw my personality from and so i hated the Doctor and i became Madame Kovarian for that was the name i believed was mine"

The Doctor was in shock it was an incredible story a story that didn't change his past but just filled the missing pieces. there was so much he want to do. FOr example he wanted to give Rose Tyler a through check up he wanted to see those memories hims self he knew they would be just as wonderful and as Horrifying . for the first time since a long time he longed to truly understand a person not as a mystery but as a person.

His Rose Tyler

**Once again sorry for being so late but please review and tell what you guys think,**

**if you guys have any questions something not matching up or if i got something wrong please feel free to correct me **

**i would actually appreciate it**


	17. Bad Wolf Gene

**a/n**It been like three weeks and i am sorry. school is kicking my ass, i think I'm over stressed right now but i finally sat my self and made my self write this. It' 1:21 am and I'm half a sleep ill check it over in the morning and i will also be checking over the last chapter . once again sorry for making you guys wait, enjoy.

**Bad Wolf Gene**

_For the first time since a long time he longed to truly understand a person not as a mystery but as a person._

Or so he would have like to say, but in reality Rose could see he was more interested in her "mystery" than in her "personally". So deep in though about how to make the Doctor realize she was more than a mystery, she hadn't heard Amy speak at least not until she noticed eyes on her.

"Sorry care to repeat your question?" She asked politely

"I said is there a way for me to have children?" Amy asked.

"Oh," Rose considered that for a moment before shaking her head. "nope not possible. Timelord mate differently technically the only way for a Timelord to have a natural-born children, without the looms, is by bonding their minds with their spouse which whom they trust. But since you and Rory are humans you can't bond due to the fact that it's unnatural for humans to share minds in that manner. Aside from the fact that humans don't have enough telekinetic power in order to perform such a feat "

"But the doctor did it with you while you where human!" she grew louder

"Well yes but we never _mated,_" Rose shrugged "The gene that made me mutate, we called it the Bad Wolf Gene, it is the same gene that the Gallyfreyans got that altered them to Time Lords. Of course some Gallyfreyans are immune to this gene so they never become Time Lords."

"Can't i just get infected with the Gen?" she stated as if it was Rose was already shaking her head.

"Nope, it'll kill you, needs to be done at the moment that you are conceive." Rose said

"what do you mean? You got it during your travels with the doctor!" Amy shouted, it violent vibes where flowing from Amy.

Donna, Clara and Shaun where standing behind Rose ready to support her if necessary on the other side Rory and River stood beside Amy trying to calm her down the Doctor was in the middle not sure of how to defuse the situation.

"Actually I accidentally gave it to myself when i kissed my mother good-bye... also seems i gave it to that Rassilion guy..." Rose gave them a pained face, "I know confusing."

"No actually it make's sense especially how you where able to hold on to the time vortex so long without burning and how when you where returning to this universe during the 27 planets the letters turn into Bad wolf" the Doctor chimed in, Donna nodding as she remember how all the words turned into bad wolf even the one on the TARDIS.

"Well," Rose continued, "after i took the time vortex It activated the dormant gene, and in a wayI created myself i took the word i scatter them in time and space as a message to help me fulfill the paradox that I had created"

The Doctor froze those word he had heard them before, and just like the first time he heard them he felt ice like tendril grip his heart, whether it was fear or a premonition he wasn't sure.

* * *

Shaun was a quiet man by nature, he was a ordinary man who had lost a lot, but continued on livivng and making the best of every situation.

Shaun himself had been an orphan, he lived with his aunt until he turned 18 when she promptly kicked him out. He didn't have a pound to his name but holding two Jobs he somehow managed to get into a Cooking Career. Which lead him into becoming the caterer of one of the many office parties in the company Donna Worked in.

It was a small joke that got them talking, and after the party when only a few employees remained Donna was getting to leave when she approached him handing him a card with her personal number. He didn't wait, the next day he called her late in the morning asking for a date .

They began to date and after a few month he was trying to gather his courage to ask Donna to marry him he was very nervous thinking that perhaps it was too soon. He worried for not as Donna pop the question her self, much to his relive he had carried the ring that day.

They married and although sometimes he worried, Donna would stop what she was doing and would get this this far off look as if she had forgotten to turn of the stove, or to program the sprinklers, then just as suddenly she would continue what ever she was doing before, most night he was unable to sleep due to his worry that he would lose this brilliant woman like he had once lost the people he had care for most.

Shaun had always dreamt of starting his own family but when he found out that Donna was not able to have children he realized although he wanted children he wanted Donna the most. but one day Donna woke insisting they adopt a child saying that it came to her in a dream.

Rose, now there was a very special lady. She was very smart, polite and such a cheerful child, although she was a bit mischievous, she tended to always stand for what she believed in always defending the weaker children. Rose Noble was adopted into their family. He was a proud father of a 7-year-old girl.

Shaun was a simple man. He fell in love with an incredible woman who had a great view of Life. He adopted his daughter who was a precious angel. and for the next ten years he was the luckiest man alive. He had the perfect family and although his wife had gotten a lucky lottery ticket during their wedding they both worked on jobs they loved. Donna opting to care Rose and deciding to quit her old job as a temp and decided to write short stories for the local news paper her column was THE MARTIAN AND HIS BOX.

They became a local favorite many teachers would read the story for their students. Many parent would talk to Donna about her stories and how inspirational they were for their children, since Donna tended to write about a Martian who looked human but went around saving the world with a companion, it was written so that the person reading could feel as if they where the companions.

He was extremely happy, although Donna would sometime stare into the distance it became less often after the adopted Rose. So it was a great shock when he found out that Donna had turned herself into an Alien.

He was terrified she would leave him behind so even though he loved his job he quit in order to follow Donna into the universe with their daughter.

For many days he worried that she would realize it was a mistake to bring him around with her, and when Donna found out she hugged him called him a Dumbo.

it was two years later that he got his second daughter Clara, Now he and Clara had a special bond, they both enjoyed cooking. Almost never did a day pass where they didn't cook together. although Rose would cook with him she was only good with pastries tended to burn everything else. Donna was only good at specific dinner plates. So anytime those two cooked it was a miracle in it self.

After Clara joined them, his family felt more complete, Rose took her in completely you would never guess they weren't sisters.

Clara was very smart and tended to help Donna with repairing the TARDIS. Time went by, when they finally met the Doctor

He did not look like how he had expected. With the Doctor there came changes surprisingly Rose. She went from a human to a time lord in a matter of seconds.

It was as he watched her argue with the girl name Amy that he realized his daughter and wife would out live him. He was only human and they became more.

**please read and review Love you guys!**


	18. S H A G A S N A F T U I

**She Has A Gun And She's Not Afraid To Use It**

_Whrop whrop he turned in shock as a white big wardrobe appeared in his apartment._

* * *

He had seen something similar disappear in the same way.  
The Doctor.  
Jake quickly gather the baby items checking that his wallet was in his pocket he began to make his way towards the wardrobe. He took the first step when he heard it.  
a soft click on the other side of the door he didn't hesitate he run to the wardrobe opened the door ans slipped in h turned to close the door when the door way exploded and a group of armed men burst into his apartment.  
Jake shut the door the moment they pointed their guns at him, he faintly heard the bullets hitting the wood but it didn't process as he stood shocked at what he saw. it was bigger than he had imagine. even though he had heard about it before, it was a completely different thing to actually see it.  
he snapped out of it as he felt he babe in his arm begin to struggle. he run up to the controls (or what to it appeared to be the controls) but stopped short, as he the doctor appear in a hologram.  
"This is fail safe 345 C. The TARDIS has lost or is unable to recover the primary pilots, the secondary pilot is not available to pilot."  
"Message for guardian of the secondary pilot." the hologram then looked directly to Jake eyes staring him.  
"Who ever you are thank you, Rose and I did not make it. I think i speak for both of us when i say thank you for saving our child. But you cannot stay in this universe something is destroying this universe and soon it will disappear. Around the consul there is a drawer with a disk . insert it into to the TARDIS and it will take you to Rose's original Universe."  
Jake who heard the silence on the other side of the doors quickly located the drawer and pulled it out, in there rested a glass case with a cd, quickly removing tha glass he pulled the Cd and he located the disk entry.  
"One last thing when you get to the other universe head towards Cardif there and make your way to that universe Torchwood don't worry and old mate of ours is currently the boss you can find it beneath Roald Dahl Plass, and may be entered via an "invisible lift" in the Plass, which can't be seen because of the perception filter that resides on that spot, or through a run-down Tourist Information Centre nearby, your choice really, tell him you are our friend and tell him everything that has happen.  
Jack may know of a way to contact that universes Doctor, or at least get in contact with some one who can. Good Luck, and Oh and hold on to something." the doctor said as Jake slid the cd into the entry, holding the babe he rushed to a sit as the the middle of the consul began to up and down, the whorp whorp sound sounding around him almost hid the screams of fear coming from the outside.  
"Allonsy!" the hologram grinned as it disappeared. The room began to shake and sparks exploded from the consul, but although the room jerked the chair was stabled the didn't feel the rough movement sa he should, it made him flinched out of instinct.  
It was a few minutes later that with a rough jerk they landed, the consul room when black. before the emergency lights weakly lighted the path out towards the doors.  
Jake scramble up the babe still clutched in his arms, he gathers his items and stepped out unto an alleyway. the moment his body was fully out of the ship, the doors shut making him yelp and turn he tried to open the doors but it wouldn't budge.  
shrugging he made his way out of the alley way and into a residential area. he looked at the clear skies in wonder. there where no air balloons in the skies it was empty.  
It almost gave him goosebumps looking at the sky naked. settling the baby into his other arm he randomly began walking down streets, he needed directions to a train station, they did have train stations? right?  
it was some time later that he found a street familiar to him, it shocked him to see no soldiers or check points. but still he didn't want to look suspicious so he kept his head down and made his way towards the closes train station.  
Everything was the same minus the body search to board the train there was no lower class and middle class only signs so cautiously he sat at the first seat he could find resting his arms.  
He pulled the dipper bag towards him and began to prepare the baby's bottle, when he finished preparing it the train jerked as it began to move startling the baby into awfulness an it began to cry. jake doing his best began to feed that baby. unfortunately the formula was going out from the side of the lips, he began to panic.  
An old woman who had been passing by stop and made her way towards him.  
"Young man, you are holding the babe's head wrong." she chided him she sat across him.  
"give it here" jake passed the baby towards the old woman, half in panic and half in relived.  
The old woman with practice ease took the hild and feed him the analysed the position, trying to remember for future reference.  
"This must be your first child," she said startling Jake into answering  
"Yes i been trying, her mother died giving birth to her.  
"Ah i am very sorry to hear that, but she left you a wonderful gift, not many ever get that much."  
not knowing what else he to say he nodded.  
"So what is her name?"  
"oh ah" he floundered before saying the first name to pop into his head "Eve... Jacqueline , Tyler."  
"ooh what a lovely name." she announced as she smiled a the babe.  
after burping the child and re wrapping her she handed the Eve back to her father teaching him the proper ways to hold babies before her stop came she bid him fare well and good luck.  
Jake was once again by although he had gotten a few weird looks from the old woman who he learned her name was Adriane. he had been able to pass it off a tiredness and grief from having lost his 'wife'

Four hours later his train finally made it to his stop and found him self standing in front of a run down tourist Information Center and looking down 3 barrel of guns all pointed to his head.

* * *

Donna sighed loudly and gave one loud clap.

"Alright enough of this, I think the most pressing questions has been answered" Donna began but before anything else was said River stood up a blaster in her hands.

"No! her crimes can't be forgiven that easily!" River yelled as everybody froze, the gun aimed at Rose the Doctor took one step to try to cover Rose from her line of fire, but it was too late. the moment he began to move River reacted. the shot went right through on of Rose's heart knocking her back and making Clara yell in despair.

Clara and Rory rushed to their sister's side, as the Doctor sonic River's gun breaking it Amy rushed to defend her daughter. "GENIE put her in a cell!" the Doctor seethed

GENIE complied wanting to teleport her into the middle of a volcano but being unable to.

Donna nor Shaun hadn't moved they where frozen as they watched their daughter struggle to breath. it was as the doctor blocked their line of sight that they move in almost unison.

"Rose oh, sweetheart" Donna moved a stray hair out of her face.

"She's regenerating. we need to take her to the main consul room" he pick Rose up bridal style and a short progression made it's way to the consul room.

Clara and Rory taking lead, the doctor and Donna next Shaun and "Brian" the Genie right behind them.

Amy had been stuck behind bars with River the cage around them both. she began to comfort River who burst into tears, as her whole life unraveled, and the woman who had made it so terrible went off with her lover.

Why did Rose deserve a happy beginning and when she did not.

* * *

"Rose," the doctor whispered as he set her down on her feet. she looked at him she could feel it the music was growing stronger this was her third time regenerating it didn't make it less scary

"It's Ok you are going to be fine remember, the basics stay the same."

"I'm scared Doctor." Terrified, Rose wondered what would happen if she forgot again, it happened twice what if she was defective.

"We are all here. Well help you," Donna and Clara stepped next to the Doctor. she realized they where hearing her mind. It comforted her.

"Rosie where right here."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will make sure everything goes right."

Rose gave them a weak smile before suddenly bursting into a golden shower blinding the Doctor, Clara and Donna.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, i already sort of knew what i wanted for this chapter i just had to sit myself down and write it. Yes the baby is a girl. and sorry but no it isn't an established character. Shaun is 100% human, if i had made him the baby then Donna would have either married her own son or her nephew. sort of.

not sure about the name though it is subject to change. if any of you have an advice choice for the name please feel free to leave it in the reviews. LOVE YALL! AND THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
